Ake ni Somaru
by eCaiSme.hOneyBee
Summary: The Ancient was once a powerful group of vampire of great number. They are the ancestor of all vampire and the first decendant. What secrets does one of this great being hold? What terror shall she bring with her? KxOC
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!!**

Huhu I've been thinking about this story for month but never got the gut to write it down.. I feel in love with Matsuri Hino's concept in MeruPuri and couldn't help myself..so this is what I came out with.. Please tell me what you think cuz I don't really have the whole thing in my head yet, just the idea and I'm making it as I go basically (^.^)

As some of my readers already know I only read the manga up the volume5 (the latest one..god the manga take a long time to come out! And damn me for not wanting to spoil it T-T) so that how the story will be, with the ignorance of the whole thing from Volume6 'til what ever chapter that's out there right now. But I do know a few thing or it could be very well the whole important details thanks to my _lovely_(note the sarcasm) dear friend of mine as listed below.

Note : Below could be spoiler to some that like me, haven't read the manga V6 onwards..

1. Kaname is the 1st or 'founder' of the Kuran family that have been woken by Rido(his master)

2. Yes I do know Rido because I know that's the reason Yuki is now a pureblood and Kaname's 'sister'/fiancé.

6. And yes I know about Shiki too.

4. Takuma is MIA

5. I know Zero swear to 'exterminate all the purebloods'

6. Ichiru is dead (I don't want that!!!) T-T

So I'll be using those as reference. Other that those 6 I know nothing else..

* * *

Zeichi Ushio - 贅血潮

Ushio (潮) - Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) - Luxury

Chi (血) - Blood

* * *

Time

The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present and future, regarded as a whole.

What does that mean for me?

What does it mean to someone that couldn't even tell whether today is the past or the future?

To me seconds seem like hours, hours seem like days yet somehow it seems to move so very fast.

_**Am I loosing my mind now?**_

When we think of time we tend to think of the ways in which we measure the passing of time, such as a clock or watch, or perhaps a measured interval of time such as an hour or minute, but not of time itself.

To someone that have live beyond time and have live against time, the mere meaning of it mean little to us.

Ever wonder how the vampire come to exist? How pureblood come to be who they are?

Ever think that there was a being more powerful than the pureblood?

**_I could be your worst nightmare_.**

Of course not.. That would be too horrible!

But what if there was….is, a being more powerful, more terrifying than that of a simple pureblooded vampire?

As you can guess , I am one of this being. Our kinds have existed before the pureblood was even born. Back then there were no such things as pureblood or noble blood. We are the first of our kind. The first of the vampire descendent. The eternal bond that is tied together by two of our kind is what gave birth to the title 'pureblood'.. those with not a single trace of human blood in there veins. It is our blood that run thick in the blood of a pureblood. The descendent of the descendent.

_**Won't someone come play with me?**_

Over the year our blood was past down generation after generation. Diluting each time it merge with human blood. As for us, our thirst for blood grew less until we even stop needing them. Though we still do drink blood but not out of thirst nor need but out of desire and wanting to feel completion.

This existence of repetition and practice cause us to grow restless, tired and makes us feel old. Little by little our kind starts to fall, some started to kill themselves and some drove themselves to insanity where they were caught and drown in their own depression. Our number grew smaller and smaller as time past. Story of our prominence and enormity turn to be only that, stories which fade into legend and legend into myth. All that's left of us, was a name.

_**The Ancients.**_

Now thousands of years later, only a handful of us are left though scattered across the world. Some was in hiding, some still sleeping to past away the long years while others found contentment in traveling around searching but not finding completion.

* * *

Two tall figure made its way across the gravel road heading towards the distance mansion under the moon light with nothing but the cloak that cover their back and was pull down to hide their faces. One of the figure was smaller than the other. Even with the cloak hiding much of smaller one features, anyone the was fortunate enough to have a glimpse of this creature could not help but sense the foreboding yet alluring aura that it give off. Walking with a small pace, the two figure seems to glide over the gravel road and in no time was standing in front of the mansion great door.

The smaller one raises its hand to the door, the pale smooth skin belonging to the owner of the small slim hand seems to glow under the moonlight, the small hand being the first indication that the figure under the cloak was indeed a female. While the other figure seems to tense as if expecting to be pounce on at any given moment giving off a protective air.

She knock gently that barely a sound was made but she was sure the people inside of the house could hear it. When the door open she let the hood of her cloak to fall causing the silky material of the cloak to gather on her lean shoulder revealing long deep red hair.

**_Almost like blood_.**

Seeing the figure that have open the door, the protective figure who have been standing quietly behind the smaller lady relax its stance and pull down his own hood revealing a young man with jagged black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He bowed toward the figure before standing straight again.

The small figure deep purple eyes seem to soften as she drink in the sight that greeted her. Her voice rings, like the sound of an ancient harp full of knowledge and wisdom yet weary and distance, but the warmth lace into the pale lady voice could not be mistaken as she address the person standing at the doorway with familiarity that of a old friend if not family.

"Haruka-kun"

"Ushio-sama" bow the pureblood before me as he raise my hand toward his lips.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think cuz i'm not sue wheather to continue this story or not..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for the late update.. read the notice at the end of the story it's important..**

* * *

**_Zeichi, Ushio_ 贅血潮**

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike**_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese deviation

Ulrike – Wealth and power

* * *

The manor that I and a few other of my companion dwell in has been ours for many years…not long for a vampire but long enough for me to grow tired of it. I have always loved visiting the Kuran household. Somehow their house make me ache for a place that I myself could call home, not the place that I now reside in that leave me feeling bitter and cold. The Kuran household gives me a warm feeling of being welcome and wanted instead of the dead feeling that always linger in my soul. I use to always come here, everyday if I remember correctly but those visit grew rare as time past and little Haruka grew to be a proud yet loving brother and husband toward his little sister. Its been years since I last visited them and I had fear of how they would react to my visit or worse if they have forgotten me. That fear prove to be pointless however once Haruka welcome me and my companion into their home and I was immediately enveloped into a hug by Juri.

"We've miss you Ushio-sama" the ringing voice belonging to Juri wash over my whole being and I feel at ease in her embrace.

"I've miss you too Juri" it seem like she didn't want to let me go until her husband voice broke through her and reluctantly she let go of me. I took advantage of that time to study her and couldn't help but to let a small smile grace my lips.

_My how they both have grown…I've miss a lot on their lives._

"Come, let continue this in the common room" Haruka voice broke through my silent musing as I turn my gaze towards him and nod.

* * *

Silent..

Seem that after so many years have past we have nothing to talk about..or is it because there's so may years between our last meeting that we don't know what to talk about?

Sigh

"Am I intruding the both of you tonight? I can easily come another day" my voice shatter the long silent as I voice my concern from where I was sitting across the Kuran sibling next to my companion.

"N-no, it's not that Ushio-sama…it's just been so long, we don't know where to begin. What to ask?"

_Aaa it was always Juri that is so honest._

"I see."

"Ushio-sama, if I may? Why haven't you visit us this past years? …we thought yo-" but Haruka didn't manage to finish his words before I cut him off.

"You thought that I've fallen also…like the rest of my kin?" at this Haruka bow his head in shame.

"Forgive me Ushio-sama, I didn't mean to be rude"

"Nonsense, you have every right to think that, with me disappearing so suddenly without any words. Forgive me for that, I did not meant to cause you any worry.."

"…" both Juri and Haruka continue with their silent as I exchange knowing glances with my companion.

"Very well I will tell both of you as to why I have not visit" at this both of them seem to tense.

"Oka-sama, you don't need to explain yourself to them." my companion voice out his thought for the first time, finally revealing his light ringing voice.

"Hush Saike, don't be rude. I may not have to explain myself to them but I want to."

"Saike?" Juri questioning voice catches our attention, "little Saike? …How could I have not notice that eyes…of course its you."

Haruka to seems to recognize the young man sitting next to the ancient as he then say "you have grown, Saike Ulrike."

Both of them remembering the first time they had met the young man all those years ago when he was nothing but a child. The boy they remember to always be by the ancient side and wanting to protect her even when he himself can barely utilize his power back then. That boy was no more, in front of them now was not the boy that use to hides behind the ancient's flowing skirt but a man that still have the want he had as a child to protect said ancient.

"Saike.." my voice cause the house owner to snap back into reality.

"…forgive me for my rudeness, Harura-sama, Juri-sama." Came his reluctant voice.

_Sigh…children this days.._

"Anyway…the reason for my long absent is nothing too trivial" my straight to the point words seem to startle both the Kuran and they seem to be at lost for a moment before finally understanding what I had said and continue to give me their full attention. Beside me, Saike unconsciously tense up.

"It seems that the council have started to take notice of me back then. They may not know what I am but they were suspicious… I couldn't let myself be captured by those low life so I had to lay low for a little while." The abhorrence in my voice rang clearly in the air.

Both of the Kuran faces showed understanding once they heard my reasons. They both know that an ancient is hard to find now a day, they were a rarity ever since their downfall and more so now. Legend said that only a handful is left, some vampire now either believes them to have once been real or only regard them as silly myth made to scared the younger vampire. But even so there are few vampire that have live long enough to have seen or heard of the ancient with their own ear or eyes but even they don't know whether those being still exist. One person at the Vampire Council have heard story directly from these aged vampire and become obsess in finding a living breathing ancient. He have grown greedy and had manage to gather follower who believes in his word. He had even managed to persuade the council with his venomous words and ensnare them with false pretense. But of course he was careful never to bring up anything about the ancient, still greedy and wanting them all to himself. Slowly, that vampire has climbed the ladder in the council, knocking everyone that opposes him out of the way and 'til this day he continue to search those mythical being.

One could only imagine what one vampire could do to an ancient (that is if they're week for it is not hard to weaken an ancient, one only need to know of how), but a whole council could bring down an ancient easily and then who knows what shall happen to said ancient. Though the ancient body is much stronger than even that of a pureblood they are still prone toward downfall. If the council found out about the continue existence of the ancient vampire they would surely take advantage of them and lock them up to have more control.

* * *

_What a tranquil night…_

I had escaped the confine of the Kuran manor and had made my way toward their rose garden after the conversation took on a more serious turn. I hate talking about depressing things, as if a vampire life isn't depressing enough. Saike had kindly ask me to take a walk to clear my head and said that he will continue to explain what had happen of the years that I had been gone to the two Kuran. Juri had excitedly tell me they had a rose garden now and said she had made them for me in hope that with every rose that she plant, I will return more sooner.

_Still the same childish little Juri, she haven't change at all. Still so innocent and pure. She still remember how I love roses._

I had to chuckle at my own thought. Of course she knows that… the symbol of my clan is the rose. I continue to walk around the garden, drowning myself in the scent of the roses and let my body relax.

A rustle near to where I was walking cause my body to once again tense as I sense the present of another vampire nearby. Bringing myself into full alert I carefully begin to look around searching for said present.

THUD

Unfortunately my search resulted in me being crush by a weight falling from above.

_Itai..how come I didn't sense that coming?.._

After the weight came off of me a small voice interrupted me from my pain.

"Who are you?" said this voice authority ringing.

Silently I gather myself together and look at the source of the voice from my sitting position on the garden floor. The voice seems to belong to a mere child standing in the shadow of the moon. When my gaze meets the child eyes he froze and seems to realize who I am or at least _what_ I am but again he question "who are you?" in that same commanding voice.

Rising up a little so that I am on my knees, I reach for the boys head and brought it closer to me so that he now stood under the moonlight with our nose almost touching. I smirked when the boy didn't even flinch when I reach for him, touch him, or even stare at him.

_What a brave boy…or may be just foolish. _

"Don't you fear me little boy?" I question the red eyed pureblood child, combing my hand through his dark brown hair.

_Definitely a Kuran._

The boy only huff when he hear me call him 'little boy' and glare at me "it's not little boy!" he said in a whining tone though he try to cover it with the commanding voice he always use.

_So cute I could eat him._

My silent continue as I drink in the boy scent and look…

"What were you doing jumping out of the window this late at night little boy?" I broke my own silent when I realize the open window on the house 3rd floor.

The boy said nothing at first but then flush a little causing the smirk on my face to reemerge, "i-it's non of your concern! I may do what I want! W-who are you!"

_My, the boy is persistence._

"You know…curiosity kill the cat." Came my taunting reply as I nuzzle the boy's neck causing him to tense a little.

"W-well..it's good then that I am not a cat."

The boy nearly jump when the strange lady in his parent's garden start to laugh from her position on his neck.

My ringing laughter seems to echo through the compound as I held the boy tighter. I could sense his confusion but I could also sense his curiosity. I haven't laugh in such a long time that hearing my own laugh surprises me. How can this little boy manage to get me to laugh only minutes into our meeting?

I could hear the occupant of the house moving closer towards the garden.

_It seem Saike have manage to tell them what they need to know. Hmm I guess they heard my laugh...heh what an interesting night._

"Little boy.." I call on the boy in my arms, "tell me what your name is."

He hesitated at first before complying.. "Kaname Kuran"

_Kaname_

"I am glad that I meet you Kaname…" silently I let go of my hold on him and straitened myself up causing the boy to strain his neck for him to look at me. Slowly I make my way past him, brushing his cheek a little and make my way toward the approaching audience that was coming from the house.

"Matte!.." his voice make me pause, "tell me your name!"

_Ah.. that commanding tone again_

"Ushio Zeichi" came my reply as I turn my head around a little so that I could make eye contact with him and smile at his flush face.

Turning back toward Saike, the both of us bit our farewell towards the older Kuran and begin to walk away.

"We'll meet again very soon Kaname.." my voice was carried by the wind as Saike and I disappear from their sight.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Yaa sorry for the late update.. my semester just started so I'm a bit swamp. Plus my creative juice was dried up by all the number and chemical that's I've been learning this early on in the semester.. that's why kids you shouldn't take chemical engineering.. haih

But I think I can update at least once a week (I hope) but I'm not making any promises though I will try to make it!! Hai gambarimasu!! Lol anyway for my EIEN NO SETSUNA reader fear not next week will be your turn(or may be sooner.. maybe i'll have it up by tonight if i'm nice hehe) and AKE NO SOMARU will also be updated next week hopefully. Give me ideas if you have some cause I would seriously need some help once my college semester is in full swing..

Chinese New Year is coming up in 2 weeks time.. I shall have a week break for that so I'll definitely update more in that week.. thank you for reading and do tell me what you think of the story so far.. =3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zeichi, Ushio**_**贅血潮**

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike**_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese deviation

Ulrike – Wealth and power

* * *

"Why do you favor them so?"

The voice of the noble vampire broke through the silent. Having just arrived home, we were greeted by the cold arms of the manor with not a word passing between us since we left the Kuran residents.

"What do you mean?" I try to avert his questioning gaze.

_I know he dislike the Kuran family. Well dislike is putting it lightly-very lightly. He despise them, hated them even. Whenever he speak about the pureblood family it was lined with unrestricted loathe. I never knew why and whenever I would approach him on the matter he would simply smile and say it was nothing that I need to be concern of. I worry for him. I understand that the only reason he was civilized to them was because of me. He never show his distaste of the Kuran in front of the pureblood family or any other vampire that would surely use the bit of information for their selfish use. No, he respect and love me to much to do that and risk hurting my feeling…he would never betray me._

"You know of what I speak of. The Kuran…why do you burden yourself with them?" he turn to face me while taking off his cloak.

"…" I said nothing but continue to stare at him.

Sighing I turn myself away from him and made my way up the staircase towards my room leaving the younger vampire behind with the click of the lock. Shedding away the cloak I've worn and letting it fall on the floor, I lay myself on the smooth bed and try to get some much needed rest.

* * *

An almost silent shifting causes me to wake from my dreamless slumber. I crack my eye open only to be greeted by a pair of icy blue eyes staring back into my eyes. Shifting myself so that my back was towards the owner of the blue eyes, I made it an effort to ignore him.

_Sulking. I can't believe it, I'm sulking. What a childish behavior I'm portraying but it feels nice to act the way I want to._

The owner of the icy blue eyes blink a couple of time at seeing the ancient turning her back onto him but he quickly recover and snake his arm across her waist, nuzzling his face into said ancient red hair.

It surprise me when Saike starts to nuzzle into my hair, it has been awhile since the last time he shown such open affection towards me. Unconsciously I remember the little boy that always climb into my bed every other night just so he could be close to me and nest himself in my arm with that innocent expression on his face.

"I'm sorry…for the way I acted.." his voice shatter my thought and the vision of the small boy was replaced by the now older version of said boy as I turn to look at him. Realizing that he'd gotten my full attention when I turn to face him, he easily meet my gaze and continue, "I'm sorry I let my feeling control my action." At this he bows his head to avoid my intensive stare.

After a long pause I reply to his word watching him squirm under my gaze.

"Stop saying sorry.." I know I couldn't really blame him, "You were rude to them…I thought I have raise you better." Disappointment lace through my words causing the vampire that was holding me to flinch but he remain quiet knowing that I was not done.

"…Why do you hate them so? Where did this bitterness come from Saike?"

"Forgive me Oka-sama.." he tightened his hold on me while saying this.

"You still haven't answer my question!" I was frustrated now knowing he was trying to avoid answering my question.

"…you shouldn't concern yourself with this matter Oka-sama.." knowing that I would never get a straight answer from him I bury myself into his hold seeking warm to drown my aching head.

Stroking my hair he continues to voice his earlier inquiry.

"Ushio-sama?" I blink my eyes open finding it strange that he was calling me by my name instead of the usual 'Oka-sama'.

"What is it Saike?" I couldn't hide the confusion in my voice so I voice out my own question "..and why do you call me by my name?"

"Ah…forgive me, but I don't think you would answer me if I affectionally address you with my question."

Sigh

"Is it the same question you ask me when we arrive _home_?" I'm sure he could hear the detachment in my voice when I address the word home.

He hesitated a little before answering "yes"

"The Kuran is not a burden to me Saike.." I said while stroking his cheek trying to shoo away his restlessness. "They never have been and I don't think they ever will be a burden to me." I wanted to stop answering his question and I know he senses it.

"The younger one.." the mention of the young pureblood vampire caught my interest immediately and Saike took notice. "You are interested in him."

"…I guess I am. He…fascinated me."

"You were laughing…I haven't heard your laughter for so long. Even your smile is rare now yet that tiny pureblood manages to bring it out of you so easily." I could hear the longing in his voice.

I smile a little at that particular memory of the young proud pureblood. "The Kuran enthrall me." More so the younger pureblood then any other.

"But why favor them so?" he insisted on me answering that question. He had been asking that particular question for many times and each time I avoid answering it.

"W-why waste your precious time on them an-and endangering your existence being discovered on people that isn't even your descendent?" he voice crack a little at the thought of my life being in jeopardy.

I tighten my hold on him trying to shield him from his own mind as his body start to tremble in my arms.

_My dear Saike.._

"Saike…" I whisper his name as rI aise my hand to his head barely brushing his hair. A faint purple glow emitted from my hand and the young vampire in my hold slowly went limp and succumbs into sweet oblivion. "Forgive me…but it's not yet time for you to learn that part of my life.."

_Would you ever forgive me for what I've done?.._

When the noble vampire woke, he won't remember ever asking such question to the ancient. He won't remember pressing for an answer. All he will know is that he had fallen asleep on the ancient's bed the way he used to when he was younger nested in the still sleeping ancient arm. He was content.

* * *

It was a couple of week later that I find myself once again in the Kuran manor. Saike didn't come to join me.

"Ushio-sama you didn't tell us you would be visiting." Juri light voice ring across the room.

"I do apologize for that."

"No don't apologize. Our door is always open for you." Haruka reply, cutting of Juri attempt to speak earning him a glare from his wife.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask when I notice that they have their travelling coat on.

"Oh, we're going to a meeting of sort." Peel Juri voice.

"Meeting?"

"Mmm…for what we believe." I understood immediately what she meant…a world where humans and vampire can leave peacefully.

"…is your son joining you on this meeting?" my question seems to have surprise them.

"Kaname? …Well we didn't want to leave him in the house by himself-" I couldn't help myself but to cut off her words.

"I can take care of him while you're away." my quick words seem to further surprise them as they stare silently at me.

"…"

"You son…intrigues me." Was my only line of explanation which snaps Haruka back from his shock.

"Ushio-sama?" Haruka's voice was lace with understanding and astonishment.

"Of course you can Ushio-sama!" Juri cheery voice broke through Haruka's words as she came closer to me and taking my hand into her own. "Kaname have been asking about you since your visit. It seem you were not the only one that have find interest in the other."

* * *

I could only blink as I wave to the two married sibling in the car that was making its way on the gravel road. As the car fade from my view I turn my attention toward the present of the young pureblood in his room on the third floor.

It wasn't hard to find his room all I needed to do was to follow his endearing scent. Opening the unlock door the sight that greeted me was delightful. Kaname was sitting on his windowsill that was facing the rose garden below while his gaze was towards the night sky, the new moon casing a gentle glow onto his white skin.

"Is it already time to go Otou-sama?" his attention was still fully towards the night sky that he didn't even notice the departure of his parent nor that the present of the person at the door was not that of his father.

"Konbawa…Kaname." My voice surprise him that his body give a noticeable jolt before he turn his face towards me causing a small smile to form on my lips.

"Ushio…-san?"

My smile immediately changes to distaste at hearing the use of honorific with my name coming out of his lips. Kaname seeing this start to stutter out incoherence word that I could not catch until I put a stop to it by closing the space between us and brush my hand through his dark hair. This earns me a blush coming from the pureblood pale cheek.

"Kaname?"

"Ushio…" at hearing my name(without the honorific) coming from his lips cause my heart to burst with joy. It frightens me how much hold the boy has on me only after a short meeting not a couple of weeks ago.

"Where is Otou-sama?" I guess he really didn't notice his parents departure.

"Your parents has left already Kaname…didn't you notice?" I said in a teasing voice. "Or is the night sky so alluring that you didn't even notice my present at your doorway? What was running through you mind that it would distract you so?" my voice continue to carry the teasing tone as I wrap my arms around the four year old(vampire age) pureblood.

"…" The child in my arm didn't say a thing at my teasing and continue to remain silent.

"Kaname?"

"…You say that a lot." Came his quiet reply.

"Huh…what do you mean?" I tilt my head a little causing his cheek to flush again with the blood that was running through his vein.

_Hmm…what a delicious sight._

"Y-you said my name a lot.."

I blink. "Honto? Ahh, I didn't notice…but I like saying your name Ka-Na-Me." My playful teasing cause Kaname to flush even more and he bury his face into my chest to hide his reddened face from my sight.

"Stop that…stop teasing me.." his voice muffled, though weak still held a commanding note that he had use on me on our previous meeting. His body tensing.

I chuckle a little and tightening my hold on him while burying my face in his dark hair drowning myself in his scent.

"I'm only telling the truth Kaname.." I can feel his body loosening up in my hold as I started to move my hand up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him.

Halfway detaching himself from me, he lock his gaze with mine only to look away to play with a lock of my hair. "Are you staying with me?" it was only thanks to my vampire trail that I was able to hear him say those words.

"…Only until your parents return"

"Oh…"

"What is it Kaname? You seem bothered by something." I ask while moving both of us from the room floor to the four posted bed, settling myself on it and bringing the young Kuran to my lap causing him to almost straddle me.

"…I…I thought you wont come to visit again" his small trouble voice cause ripple of sadness to grow inside of me.

"Why did you think that Kaname?...Didn't I say I'll see you again?" my own voice was weak and lace with uncertainty.

"You said you'll came back soon…I waited but you never came.."

"It's only been a few weeks…I wouldn't think you'll be this depressed." I try to course him into a better mood.

"…" he didn't say anything, only bringing himself closer towards me and bury his face into my hair.

"You make me act like a child." He broke his own silent when he said that, his voice reprimanding me.

I couldn't help the smile that form on my lip as a small laugh escaped. "But you are a child Kaname."

This only cause him to huff and pout as my laughter grew.

_**I've miss you.**_ The thought rings through both of our minds.

_Why do I felt compelled to bring him happiness…to see him smile? _

_We've only just meet._

_He is only a child…_

_So innocent…_

_So pure…_

_I'm afraid…_

_**I don't want to taint him…**_

* * *

Hours has pass with the both of us only sitting there on the bed in each other arms while talking about everything and nothing. Kaname's parent should be returning soon.

A gleam from the corner of the room caught my attention as I move myself carefully off the bed, shifting Kaname sleeping form in my arms so that he now rested on the bed.

A chess board.

There sitting in the corner of the room innocently enough was a beautiful chess board with all it's pieces in place. The gleam had come from the white pieces which was made out of clear crystal and seem to be mockingly out shadowing the black pieces.

"Ush..io.." Kaname voice woke me up from my trance and I tore my gaze away from the chess set to look at the young pureblood. It seems that he had been awake for awhile now, my moving must have stir him awake. That mean he has been watching me gazing at the chess set.

"What's wrong?" his question snap me out of my musing as I realize he's asking me the same question I've ask him merely hours before.

"You have a chess set in your room." I speak of the obvious.

"I do.." somehow his innocent reply cause my blood to boil.

Keeping myself calm I question, "do you play?"

"Sometimes…why?" came his confused reply. His questioning gaze swept over my composed façade but lingers at my eyes where I know shows a burning revulsion rage.

"You are too young to be playing this.." came my sharp reply as a few of the chess pieces exploded behind me.

I know I must be frightening him, I know the rage in my eyes surprise him. It was only when I saw him flinch at my retort did I calm myself down and slowly make my way toward the bed where he was still laying on. Gently so as not to startle him, I begin to caress his cheek and spoke soothing words to comfort him.

"Forgive me Kaname, but if I have it my way…you won't be playing it at all.."

Kaname only nodded, still too frighten to say anything else. I sigh as I climb into his bed and continue to bring him closer to me even though he was tensing under my touch. Enveloping him with my arms, I remain silent as I rock us back and forth gently trying to sooth his nerve. Slowly his body started to relax in my hold and he begins to cling onto me.

"…Why were you angry Ushio?.."

I didn't answer him but instead I tighten my hold. It must have confused him why I was acting this way. Chess is a strategical game, a battle of wits you may say. What a foul thing it is…

* * *

Not even an hour has pass before the Kuran couple arrive home and both Kaname and I was already downstairs waiting for their entrance.

"Ushio-sama! I hope Kaname haven't been troubling you." Of course that was the first thing Juri had to say.

"No…don't worry. He's been behaving himself." This earns me a quiet huff and a mutter of 'I'm right here you know' which cause my lips to twitch.

"How did the meeting go?" I question the couple.

"As well as it could be." I smile sadly at this…they're working hard for what they believe in.

"I should be taking my leave then…I still have some unfinished business that needs taking care of." At this both Kuran nodded their head understanding what I was implicating while the younger Kuran stood silent.

Making my way to the door I was stop by small hands firmly holding my right hand. Turning around, kaname blob of a hair was the first thing I saw and I lower my gaze to meet the young pureblood's eyes.

"Is there something you want Kaname?" I ask in my usual playful tone.

He didn't say anything but instead pull my hand further signing me to lower myself. I did so and he immediately folds himself into me whispering quietly.

"You'll came visit again soon won't you?" his question surprise me in the least and I found myself replying almost automatically.

"Only if you want me too." I can feel the surprise gaze of the two older Kuran as I gently stroke their son's hair.

Kaname keep quiet after that and begin playing with a lock of my hair still reluctant to let me go. When I make a move to stand, he only tighten his hold on me and gently tug on my hair. His quiet words then cause warm to spread throughout my body.

"Can I keep you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm.. i cant believe i write a long one haha.. nway enjoy! =3**

_**

* * *

**_

Zeichi, Ushio **贅血潮**

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike**_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese deviation

Ulrike – Wealth and power

_**Amaury Fier**_

Amaury – Name of a count

Fier – Proud

* * *

I lay in my bed, my mind replaying the event of the happening for the past few months.

_Kaname…_

It's still hard to believe that that small child has managed to have my heart in his grasp and my live at his mercy. Dramatic I know but it's the truth. We vampire never do give our heart away easily, more so the Ancient. It's almost dangerous for us to be attached to our own family yet alone fall in love since the bond that grow between, whether intentional or not, once break is hard to ignore.

_He's still a child that little pureblood…I wonder how he will turn out once he is all grown up._

I've try to deny it in my heart. Constantly reminding myself that he was still only a child, a mere infant compared to me but another side in my cold heart yearn to be melted, finding excuses and loophole to override my own minds logic. It is normal for a vampire to be attracted to a far younger vampire, almost common even. Some even go as far as to take them as their own mate. Hell, even siblings marriage is a far cry from indecent in our vampire community.

Sigh.

That little pureblood has thrown my world into chaos…though a wonderful chaos I have to admit. I was brought to my knees when he claims me for his own and my heart though I'll never admit it was dancing in joy, and all that only at our second meeting. Strange how he could easily bring a ray of happiness into my heart which have been frozen solid after so many years of living.

A slight rustle coming from the room next mine break me from my musing and I could catch the endearing scent of the pureblood that had been occupying my thought like he was right next to me. Shivers run down my body as my mind begin to wonder how brilliant his blood would taste but I manage to catch myself before it gets too far. Inhaling sharply, I try to calm my raging heartbeat.

_Control yourself!!_

I rose from my bed and out the door of my room, down the staircase and found myself in the unused kitchen. I lean my palm into the kitchen counter and try to catch my breath. I don't trust myself to be around him right now, the only thing that runs to my mind was for me to be as far away from him before I do anything I would regret.

_It was at dusk this morning when I was surprised by Saike when he came into my room with the young pureblood trailing behind him. Of course I had sensed him earlier on but I had thought it was only in my head since I have not went to visit him at his home for quite some time. _

"_Ushio!" the young pureblood had all but leap into my arms when he had spotted me._

"_Kaname!...W-what are you doing here.." I manage to mutter my confusion._

_Saike, seeing the confusion in my face approached me and hand over an elegant white parchment before turning around and bristly walk out the room never uttering a single word. I don't think his hate for the Kuran will ever be truly gone but he does make it more of an effort now that he knows of my affection towards the young pureblood. He was furious at first when he learns off it but he has come to accept it as time goes by._

_I put the letter from Juri atop my bedside table to turn to Kaname and started talking to him for awhile but I could see he was fighting sleep. I had lifted him into my arms and tell him to sleep while I carried him towards his room for the night but he stubbornly refuse saying he wanted to stay with me and digging his finger into my nightgown not wanting to let go. I let him sleep in my bed after that, staying by his side only until he fell asleep before I ran out to clear my head from bloodstain thought._

_When I've return, I found my bed empty and Saike was leaning at the doorway of my room saying that I should rest for the night and informing me that he had moved the young pureblood to the room next to mine._

_I thank him for that and bid him to sleep. I found it hard to control my bloodlust for Kaname lately that was the reason why I hadn't went to visit him for the past couple of week. I shouldn't even be craving for blood yet his blood seem to sing for me, taunting me to let everything go, to lose control and take the forbidden elixir. I can't lose control of my body for if I did I don't think I can help myself from drinking all off his blood._

Over the past few month I had grow more and more attach to Kaname and I could feel the brush of the bond that had form between us grew stronger each second we spend together. I know Kaname felt it too but what he felt would only be minute to what I feel and I doubt that he would know the true extent of this bond. The Ancient has this type of power which could be considered as either a gift or a curse. We create bond with everyone we meet, some bond are strong while other are weak. The weaker bond consist of the weakest bond which we make with people we past by everyday and a stronger weaker bond which is made with people we meet for the first time or people who have lest impact on our live though the bond is so weak that we could just easily shrug off. The stronger bond consist that of family and close friend as the weaker of the strong bond, while our mate and child dominate the strongest of the strong bond.

The Ancient use this bonds to 'keep an eye' on the person close to them, legend would also say that this bond allows the Ancient to protect them from a far though that is only a myth. One of this myth also said that when this bond is broken whether by death or broken of ties, the Ancient will slowly but surely disintegrate. This is way they say the bonding power to be a curse because at the time of the Ancient downfall only half of them died because of suicide, the other half died because they lose themselves in the bonding power. But no one knows whether this is true or not.

_I wonder which bond you will have with me Kaname…though I know it would at the very least be a simple middle class bond if not more with how connected I felt with him._

A sudden change in the air causes my body to tense and my hand to tighten painfully on the kitchen counter. Straightening myself up, I walk up to the manor front door second guessing myself on whether I should open the door or pretend that there was no one home. I know the being on the other side of the door but I doubt that Saike or Kaname can feel its demanding presence, after all only an Ancient can truly sense another Ancient presence. Overbearing though the presence might be, I couldn't help the hint of annoyance from creeping into my mind as I open the door to greet the unexpected guest.

* * *

"What an unpleasant surprise this is." My voice all but hiss out at the tall pale male now standing in front of me in the manor living room.

"Now, now Ushio. Don't be like that. It isn't becoming of you." The male voice was laced with polite arrogance as he seated himself in one of the divan in the room.

I took in the sight of the proud Ancient lounged in front of me, it have been several decade since I last saw him and yet not one thing about him had change. From the light violet eyes to the slick back platinum blond hair it was all still the same. The Ancient still have his regal air and that playful cocky half smile on his face but somehow my mind was glad to see an old familiar face after all this years.

"…why are you here Amaury? It's unusual for you to be out and about, even after all these years.." I said after settling myself on the opposite side of where he was.

"I needed to take in some fresh air Ushio…nothing too damaging I assure you. But none the less since I am here…how are you Ushio?" his voice had quickly turned serious as he voiced his concern.

"Strange…I've never imagine you to be concern about anyone other then yourself. Really, tell me why you would travel all the way here just for me." I sneer at the Ancient in front of me feeling my growing irritation double it size just seeing him seated there without a care.

"Hmmm…how is Saike I wonder?" he was trying to avoid answering my question just to annoy me but hearing him utter Saike's name infuriate me even more than he expected as he sees my eyes glow red in anger. "Still protective of that brad I see…you were always too soft Ushio.."

"I know you are not here about him…tell me why!!" I had to grit my teeth together just so I won't bare my fangs towards him.

"…I already said why I was here for…my, my, you're very agitated today.." he observe me as if calculating my thought and moves as he took in my form as I stay silent.

"Your unease stirs us through our bond…" he finally let up.

"Us?.."

"Yes…I'm sure the other feel it too though they are preoccupied right now…I'm your friend Ushio, not your enemy. We're born as a family and my concern for you is true so please…tell me what's been bothering you so much so that it rouses your latent bloodlust." He spoke in a gentle voice, the same voice I remember had comfort me in my time of great despair. I was closes to him back then, even if I don't want to admit that I was. His arrogance and cocky attitude irritates me to an extend that I would kill him yet he still manage to create a bond with me that was far stronger than the bond I have with any other Ancient. He was my first friend…my brother.

My gaze softened and I let my rigid body relax onto the divan taking in a couple calming breath. I avoid meeting his gaze as I begin my talk while trying to keep my voice calm and stable so as not to show how anxious I was with what I was truly feeling.

"…I meet a child a few months ago."

"Human?" he cut in wanting more detail.

"No…pureblood. To be precise, he's a Kuran…"

"Aaahh…this is getting interesting. I never knew they already had a child…" I could see the curious gleam in his eyes as I move my gaze to peak at him causing me to snarl possessively at the male Ancient before I could stop myself.

"Heh possessive aren't we…" he taunts me.

"Urusai!" It's hard to keep myself calm around him, he always find ways to keep me at my toe and my other kin never bother with it because they said its Amaury's way to show me his affection. Amaury always makes me act immature, like a child. A sense of déjà vu hit me when I thought that and my mind immediately went to the young pureblood upstairs sleeping soundly. Imagining the child peaceful face as he sleep cause my heart beat faster and my gaze to soften. Amaury notice this but he chooses to not say anything fearing I would not continue with my story.

"…anyway to make a long story short, I've been craving his blood more and more this past few weeks…At first it just came out as controlled urges and teasing comment towards him but as more time I spent with him my affection for him grew and so does my craving for his blood." The male Ancient kept quiet hearing my explanation but the silent that follow after that cause me to fidget in my seat.

_What's wrong with me?...I'm acting awfully different today.._

"Well say something…" the silent was killing me.

"It may come as a surprise for you for me to say this but…." He drags on his word as if dreading what he would be saying.

"But…what?"

"But…don't you think it would be better…_if_ you would just take his blood and rid yourself of this craving." He talks slowly as if he was talking to a child, letting each word sink before he said another one. I was stun speechless and my eyes had widened after he finish saying that. My lips parted but no sound come out of it. My mind was blank that I don't think I could even form a single thought.

"Your affection for him must have trigger your craving for blood once more…you should know best that we Ancient only drink blood to fulfill our desire but I doubt what you are feeling towards the child's blood is mere desire." I continue to gaze with lost eyes as he continues, "As I said before Ushio…you're too soft, and your bonding power is far too sensitive. I'm sure what affection you have for this child cause this bloodlust of yours to grow much stronger and I don't think it will simply go away unless it is dealt with." He finish while gazing intensely into my eyes to emphasize how serious this matter is.

"…b-but…to take from him…I wouldn't dare…" I manage to stutter out.

"Why not?...is it the craving you fear?...or do you simply fear that you couldn't stop once you taste him?" he taunt me continually as he grasp my face in his hands to make me look at him.

"I-I…I don't want to lose him…." my voice tremble as I fought against his hold trying to find excuses to avoid doing what the male Ancient say I should do.

"Then you would lose yourself!" his voice was quiet but it sounded like a scream to me as he said that in a threatening voice. "So…you fear you would lose contr- Ara…what's this?...It seem we have an audience.." his sudden change in topic and tone of voice shocked me but then I caught the scent of the young pureblood before I feel his presence and my heart started too race pumped by the bloodlust that was slowly running through my vein.

"Ushio?..." Kaname little voice reach my ears but before I could do anything the male Ancient that was holding onto me seemingly disappear from my sight only to reappear holding onto the young Kuran with his small back pressing securely onto him while his hand held Kaname's neck in a tight grip.

"You know…it's been awhile since I last cross path with a pureblood…" I snarl out at him as my eyes grow red and the air around me started to pulsate in a heated rhythm.

"Ushio?...w-who is this?" the uncertainty in his voice cause my heart to throb painfully as our bond show me how scared the young pureblood truly is.

"Let him go." I growl out to the male Ancient trying to keep myself in check so as not to cause Kaname anymore distress.

Amaury smirk seeing my own distress and amusement dance in his ayes as he playfully nuzzle his face into the young pureblood's neck causing my body to turn rigid and a low hiss to escape my lips as I bare my fangs towards him.

"..I wonder…" Amaury kept his gaze on me as he cause a cut to appear on Kaname's pale neck earning a small whimper from the young pureblood. My rigid body grow stiffer watching the line of blood dripping from the small cut which quickly healed but another cut follow that causing more blood to flow down the small pale neck. My body grew to follow its instinct pushing my rationality to the back of my mind as I lunge towards the pair almost ripping the small form from the larger male before the larger male back off away from me but still kept his light violet eyes trailing on me as I lick the blood of the small form neck.

I didn't hear the small whimper escape the lips of the small form or fell it struggle in my grip. All I could see was red as I continue to lick off the luscious blood off my prey's neck before plunging my elongated fangs into its vein causing more blood to pour into my mouth. A groan escape my throat when the desirable elixir reaches my taste bud and I continue to take large gulp of the sweet nectar before a trickle of my rational sense begin to break through the bloodlust haze. I could feel the heavy breathing of my prey on my neck and two small hands gripping weakly onto my cloth front as my senses return enough for me to hear the small whimper of my name uttered by the victim in my arms.

"U…sh..i…o…ya..me-" the weak voice that reaches my ear cause my body to go into shock before I unlatch my fang from his small neck now bloodstain and his trembling body turn to evade me. When I manage to make Kaname look at me, all I saw was so much fear that it causes my heart to scream in pain as he struggle out of my arms and make a run for the front door and out of it into the cold night.

Everything was happening so quickly that my mind couldn't even begin to wrap around it but seeing Kaname's small form slowly disappearing into the night snap me out of my self trance and I use the back of my hand to wipe away the reminder of my sins away from my lips. My hazy mind slowly clears away as the weight of my action finally sinks in.

"My, my, Ushio…I didn't think you would stop for a moment there." The cocky voice of my unexpected guest greets my ear and I turn to face his playful smile.

"…Get out!" I bark out at the male Ancient as I begin to rid myself of the blood that was covering my hand and face.

"Now don't be like that Ushio…I did you a favor here." Before I could reply another voice broke through the tension.

"Oka-sama?... Wh-what happen?"

_Saike.._

"S-Saike…please, please make sure that this-..this arrogant fool is gone when I return." I command more that request toward the noble vampire that I have come to consider to be my own child as I sneer at the male Ancient that was blocking my path towards the manor front door.

"H-hai…demo Oka-sama…w-where are you going." Saike asked worriedly as I side stepped the male Ancient to reach for a coat and make my way outside.

"Kaname…" was the only word I utter before I was out of his hearing range and was swallowed up by the cold night air.

* * *

A small trembling form of a child slump down against an aged tree as he hug himself to attain some warm for his drained body in the cold night. Many thought race through his mind and turmoil of emotion rage within his small body as his lost gaze lift towards the night sky. His weakened body was paler that usual from the lost of blood and he let his guard down while laying there on the dirt covered ground as he let his lid to fall shut hiding the fearful burgundy eyes from the world. Blood still leaked from two pinhole size wound on his neck but he seem to not notice as he let his body take a much needed rest from all the running. He was lost in his respite that he didn't even notice the presence of another slowly growling closer.

"What's a little kid doing out here all alone?..." A voice draws out breaking the silent of the night startling the small resting form into reality.

Snapping his eyes open the young pureblood body grew stiff as he took in the presence of the other realizing he was also a vampire though on a much lower level than the pureblood. The young pureblood stood in silent as the lower level vampire eyes glow a brighter red and a bloodlust aura practically ooze out of him. A pureblood could always command a lower level vampire to do whatever it bids, but the young Kuran was weak and his body was swaying while he try to stay standing to appear unaffected by the presence of the lower level vampire.

"..Not lost are we?..." the lower level vampire jeer the young child as he begins to circle the weak small form like a predator.

"…!" The young pureblood body was being painfully honest as it begins to tremble in fright and a small whimper escape his lips as dread sinks into his stomach making him feel hopeless.

When the much lower leveled vampire move to step closer, a small explosion wreck through its arm sending blood flying as limps tore and a howl escape its lips as his left arm was no longer where it was, only leaving a bloodied open wound behind. Kaname, though still couldn't control his great power have reacted impulsively causing a swerve of manipulated air to fly towards the lower level vampire ripping it's left arm clean of its shoulder.

"How dare you!!" the young pureblood was taken by surprise when the lower level vampire move quickly and throw the small child into a tree. When his body crash with the ground he let out a small moan as pain wreck through his body and the fear he had earlier tripled making his body convulse with panic.

The lower level vampire took the opportunity when the small form was distracted by the pain to pick him off the ground and lick the leaking blood of the pureblood causing a low growl to escape its lips as the blood surge over his taste bud. The young Kuran was shaking more and more as he felt the wet tongue of the lower level vampire on his neck and heavy breath hit his face making him struggle to get free from the tight grip as he felt the cold hard pressure of a pair of fang hovering atop his small neck, ready to plunge in.

_THUMB_

The grip holding onto the young child had suddenly loosen causing him to fall but before he could even hit the ground, a slim arm was already around him securely holding him close towards its owner's body.

"Poor little thing…" the sudden feminine voice brought Kaname out off his shock as he raise his eyes to be meet by a pair of guarded deep violet eyes gazing straight ahead. Turning his gaze towards what the lady was looking at, he could see a lump in the ground breathing raggedly forcing itself to stand and face the newcomer.

"…how far have you fallen?..." the pity and compassion in the lady's voice could not be mask by the hate that was dripping with each word as she raise her hand causing the wind around her to pick up almost acting like a barrier.

"…?!" the surprise in the lower level vampire face was obvious when he make a move to draw closer to them but was stop by the swirling wind around the pair which had cause blood to dribble onto the ground when it simply cut through its skin. The vampire grew angry when he realize he couldn't get closer to his prey but the bloodlust pushes him to try to break the barrier causing more wound to be open.

A low whimper coming from the child in my arms cause me to divert my attention towards him as I held his trembling form tighter feeling his cold skin against my body. When I was distracted by the child in my arm the vampire that was circling us took its advantage and lunges towards us, skillfully evading the whipping wind and make to snatch Kaname from my arms. Surprise at first I side stepped his move and jump out of his way, at the same time the whipping wind that was dancing around me immediately stop letting silent settling in.

"Kaname…close your eyes.." grabbing the young pureblood attention, I avert his gaze from the lower level vampire that was trying to gather its footing.

"Wh-what?" his voice was barely above a whisper as he breath hollowly into my ear.

"Shhh…everything will be alright…" I try to sooth him, tensing my body when I saw the vampire was already coming my way. "Just close your eyes." I command him while I tighten my grip around him, not wasting time to dodge the attack coming at me and launching my own final attack causing blood to fly everywhere leaving only dust in place of the lower level vampire.

Silently I drop on my knees bringing Kaname close and examine him for any cuts or bruises sighing in relief when I found none except for the two puncture hole where I had bit him. Thinking about what I had previously done cause tremor of guilt to rush through my vein, the guilt only doubled when I look at the trembling form in my arm. I raise my hand to brush it against his face but immediately pull back when I see the alarm look in his eyes as he flinch away from me. Sighing at myself I know it'll be hard for me to explain this to his parent as I swallow the lump in my throat and begin to pick myself up from my kneeling position.

"Kaname…" my voice didn't seem to reach him as he move away from me while still keeping his gaze lock on my form as if expecting to be attacked by me at any moment. This cause paint to rip through my body as I realize how bad I've hurt his trust and I hopelessly stand there watching him moving farther away from me. I could only whisper my apology as I found my body slowly falls to the ground into my previous kneeling position. Everything around us was silent with both of us still holding each other gaze oblivious the cold night air until a gentle breeze rock through my body reminding me that we were still out in the open.

"Yo-you're hurt…" Kaname's voice chimes in through the silent as he hesitantly begins to close in the distance between causing my mind to freeze in shock. Letting his words sink I finally feel the needles of pain in my lower left arms where it seem the lower level vampire had manage to cut open leaving me bleeding. Inspecting the wound, I found the blood had stopped flowing and the open gash had already begun to heal over leaving me with only a bloodstain hand.

"I'm fine…" I lock my gaze with him and realize that he was already standing only at arms length in front of me. "…Kaname…gomen na…I hurt you.."

He only shakes his head. At first I thought he was not forgiving me making my stomach drop, but then he closed the small distance left between us and slowly burying his face into my chest letting his long hair to tickle my face. "Somehow I think this hurts you even more Ushio…" I was shock at first causing my body to stiffen before relaxing at the familiar feeling of the warm body nuzzling into me though his skin was cold to the touch after being battered by the cold night winds.

"Kaname…" I released a sigh of relief and wrap my arms around him burying my face into his hair as tear leak from my eyes as my hold on him tighten. "You're shivering…" I start to move my hands up and down his body to create friction trying to warm him up as I move to lick away the leaking blood from where I had bitten him. I pause a little when I felt his body tense under me but continue with my ministration as I urge the bite mark on his neck to close, feeling his body slowly loosening up.

"Ushio…wh-what was that-…that thing?..." he question me when he felt the wound on his neck finally closing.

"Hmmm? That?....it was a Level-E" I said as I raise my head from his neck locking my eyes with his. "I don't expect you to have met one before but.. now you have…"

"Level…E?... You mean he's a human?.." he ask with uncertainty lacing in his voice as he wipe my tears away and cupping my face between his small hands.

"_Was_ Kaname…he's fallen too far to have any remain of human left in him…that's why he attacked you. His bloodlust was so strong that he didn't even care that you were a pureblood." I explain to him.

"He…lost himself then.."

"You could say that…." I said as I raise myself off the ground with Kaname in my arms and slowly make my way across the empty field heading toward my manor.

"If…if I bit someone..a human….would they turn like that too?..."

"Yes…I'm afraid so Kaname…" came my solemn reply. Both of us stay silent after that finding comfort in each other warm as we move closer towards our destination.

* * *

Yes i made it..

i manage to introduce another Ancient in this one yatta!... and there's a little explanation about the Ancient past and power too.. haha

so tell me what do you think about it.. =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Note that this shall be the last chapter for chibi Kaname.. This chapter will be in four/five pieces just to show the time passing, like a memory or some sort so every border indicate a time skip..**

**To make it easy it like this:**

**- Follow up from last chapter  
- 2 weeks later****  
- 2 years after (human year)****  
- About 1 and a half year (vampire year) after Yuki is born  
- The last three block is less then 2 years before Yuki lost her memory**

_**

* * *

**_

Zeichi, Ushio _**贅血潮**_

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike**_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese divination

Ulrike – Wealth and power

* * *

We soon found our self arriving at the manor. Opening the double door I was glad to see the male Ancient have already depart and felt Saike's calm presence in his room signifying he has already fallen asleep. Closing the door behind me I quickly ascend the staircase and walk into my room locking the door behind me and walk into the bath room and set the silent Kaname down on the floor next to the bathtub while I continue to fill the tub with hot water. After almost filling the tub until the brink, I turn towards the silent pureblood and begin to peel the cloth from his body but he stopped me mid way telling he could do it himself. He tried to hide the flush on his face though I manage to catch it causing a small teasing smile to form on my lips earning me a small nudge from the flushing pureblood as he close the door behind me when he had gotten me out of the bathroom. I lean on the bathroom door for a few moments thinking back on the event of the night letting a small trickle of regret to flow through my vein when I notice a small suitcase was set next to my door. I walk to it knowing that it belong to the young pureblood.

_Saike must have brought in here…_

Rummaging the content I found a change of cloth for Kaname and set it aside for him to wear after he's finish with his bath.

"Ushio?.." Kaname voice near to me breaks me from my thought as he move closer to me from his position in my bed.

"Hmm…what is it Kaname?" I reply as I nuzzle my face into his hair.

"You know…. I-I don't mind you taking my blood…" his statement caught me off guard and I stop nuzzling into him when I realize he meant what he said. "I know you want it…I could even feel it when you take from me…so please, you don't have to hold yourself back."

It took me a few minutes to digest all that he had said before I felt a tingling feeling through our bond.

"Kaname…" I whisper his name burying my face into his neck kissing the spot where I had bit him. "You heard my conversation with my guest earlier didn't you?.."

Kaname stiffen a little before answering a silent "yes…"

"Who was he?..He seem to know you very well Ushio." He asks after a short pause, a lining of possessiveness coat his every word.

"…Amaury Fier. He…he's one of us.." I said as I lift my face from where it rest comfortably at the pureblood's neck.

"Us? He's an Ancient too then. Why couldn't I sense him?"

"Because he didn't want you to." I explain. "Lets not talk about this anymore shall we..get some rest." I stroke his face encouraging him to sleep as the young vampire in my arms slowly close his eyes. I whisper a few word towards his sleeping form not caring whether he hear it or not.

"… I won't make you promise but Kaname if you were ever to bite a human…please make sure you kill them…don't damn them to a cursed life…"

* * *

"What's wrong Kaname?..You're being very quiet today. Is something bothering you?" I question the silent form sitting across from me as I look up from the book I was reading in the living room. It has been exactly two weeks since the young pureblood have arrive here at my manor, two weeks since I've read the letter addressed to me from Juri and Haruka Kuran. In the letter they stated that they had an emergency meeting they have to attend to and won't be returning for a few weeks. They also wished that I would be able to care for their child while they were away and if could, teach him to control and manipulate his pureblood power the way that I have with both of the older Kuran siblings.

Shifting my body a little so that I could get a better look on the pureblood I barely manage to hold back a hiss as pain spread from my side causing me to abruptly stop my movement and instead concentrate on breathing normally so as to not worry the young pureblood in front of me.

"Ushio, daijoubu?.." the voice of the pureblood that came from my right was laced with uncertainty as a gently hand was place on me in a comforting manner. It seem that I hadn't manage to fully hide the pain I was feeling as the pureblood have move from where he had sat to my side, his face with restrain concern.

"I'm fine Kaname. You don't have to worry too much." I try to reassure him as I softly cup the side of his face and begin to caress his cheek tenderly when he bowed his head to hide it from my view. "It's still a bit tender is all." I continue but he merely shakes his head and grasps my hand tightly against his cheek where I had begun to feel something wet. "Are you crying Kaname?.."

"No.." was the only reply I got as the child in my arm turn away from me and begin to rub his eyes against his shirt sleeve.

"Kaname…don't cry.." I practically plea to him as I gently bring his turn away body closer towards me so that he was now sitting on my lap before I bury my face into his back, all the while trying not to irritate my still healing wound. "It's not your fault…Kaname." I had begun to nuzzle his back, trying to coax him into letting go of the feeling of guilt.

As his parent has requested, I had begin to train Kaname's to fully control his pureblood power after the night of the 'incident'. He had shown promising development and had managed to utilize his power without much effort by the end of the third day though the whole thing had developed strangely. A noble vampire could easily control their power without any need of training or manipulating as they grow older and begin to understand the way to truly utilize their power by instinct alone, though it is different for pureblood like many other things. Pureblood's powers grow like the noble vampire's power does but unlike the noble, pureblood vampire could not naturally be in tune with their power without putting more effort. The power running through the veins of this powerful creature grow more rapidly and are far greater than that of the noble vampire that if it is not crafted carefully could easily drain the body of a young pureblood and left him cripple for the rest of its life.

…_though Haruka have train him, I afraid he is sometimes too stubborn for his own good. Both Haruka and I think it would be best for him to be put under your care plus he would listen to you more since he is infatuated with you.. =3_

The letter was obviously written by Juri as I remember what was written on it (the smiley face was also a dead giveaway since I couldn't imagine Haruka drawing it). I have put Kaname through the same thing I have put his parent through though I admit I was far more lenient with him then I was with his parent.

After he had full control of his power, I had him utilize it to his full extend and continue to encourage him to put in layers of different type of charm or power into one attack while having a defense mechanism in place to cover any weak point. This have taken him a while to get use to and countless time of falling unconscious while training that I had stop it for a while and instead begin to concentrate in the physical aspect of his training so that he will have more endurance.

Last night at the clearing near the manor, I had train him to use simple charm while in a physical battle. He had picked up on it quite quickly and had caught me by surprise when one of his spell had hit me, throwing me back into a tree before falling my body hit the ground earning me a couple of cuts and bruises. My body feels heavy and drugged while my movement was sluggish, it took me a moment to realize that the young pureblood had use a suppressor charm on me, a simple charm that could cause the one hit by it to momentarily have their power restrained, an uncanny resemblance to one of the hunter's charm. How long the charm will last depends on the caster, the stronger the caster is the longer the charm will hold.

I was so proud of him that I had simply gone and hug him earning myself a blushing pureblood as he to beam in accomplishment. Both of us were to preoccupied with one another and with my vampire abilities almost fully down, we didn't detect a presence closing in on us until it was there. Next thing I know, the boy in my arms was thrown away from me as my slight body was also thrown like a rag doll across the clearing and a heavy form press itself above me, pinning me to the ground.

I reprimand myself for getting caught off guard and make to kill the vampire above me away using my power when my body suddenly constricts reminding me that the charm was still in place on me. Cursing at my luck I remove the load atop of me with more effort then I would like throwing it into a tree immobilizing it for a moment as I went to the small form that was on the ground a few feet from where I was eyes wide and body frozen with shock.

A sudden shifting brings me back from my reminiscing as the child in my arms turns so that now he body and face were facing me. "Kaname?.."

The young vampire remains silent as he lightly trace above my wound that was delivered by the Level-E vampire just last night. I had been too confident with my strength and overlook the fact that the charm might have also affected my strength. I chastise myself thinking back on it, turning my back on the enemy while knowing that I hadn't killed him was a foolish thing on my part. The crazed vampire had risen from its fall not moment after I had gotten to the pureblood and it had lunge itself towards us with full razor sharp nail ready to tear through the whatever's in the way which unfortunately had been the small form sitting trembling in my arms.

I couldn't move in time with the sudden attack taking me more by surprise then the first one so I did the only thing I could and shield the child with my own body. I could still hear my flesh being torn open by the vampire as its nail pierce through my side drenching its hand in red. The smell of blood had quickly spread causing the vampire to grow wilder then it already was as it rips its hand and nails out of the gash it had created on my side and then licking the blood off it.

I shudder a little at remembering the pain, I hadn't feel pain like that for a long time thanks to the vampire healing ability. Feeling small fingers moving across my side where the wound is located gently reminds me that it hasn't yet fully heals. It seem that I had underestimate his power as the charm he bestowed on me yesterday is still tempering with my vampire abilities, meaning I still hadn't recover all my power which include the healing ability that I had taken so much for granted. Again I whisper a silent gratitude toward Saike for having taking care of the Level-E that had attacked us yesterday along with the few other that was nearby. I release a small sigh thinking about the troubling rise in the number of Level-E recently as I shift on the couch so that I was lying on it while carefully bringing the young vampire down with me.

"I feel so helpless…s-so worthless in this small body of mine…it pains me to not be able to protect you." I could feel his grip on my cloth tighten as he buries his face into my chest chocking back a silent sob. "If I w-were bigger…I-if I were stronger…..I- I cou-"

"Shhh Kaname…" I cut him off. "None of that now." I said as I brush the tears from his face cupping his face in my hand while gently lifting it so that his gaze was lock with mine. "Kaname…don't try to grow up too fast. You…you should take advantage to view the world through a child innocent eyes."

"…but the world is a cruel place….even a child could see that." He lightly opposes me as his gaze on me intensifies. I froze at what I was seeing, his eyes was so different then what I was use at seeing, he look so worn…almost like a different person.

"…" I remain quiet not rebuking him for his word for I know it was a true fact.

"I hate Level-Es.." his words break through the silent as he wordlessly bury his face into my neck.

"Don't worry Kaname…I've always wonder what it's like being a human.." I voice out my lingering thought.

"..and?..." the pureblood voice was muffled by my neck though I could hear his curiosity.

"..Now that I have a feel of it…I can say that I wont be thinking about it for a while.."

_I wonder…what are you hiding from me Kaname._

While training the young pureblood I had notice that he already seems to know what it was I was teaching, the only problem was that he couldn't utilize it the way it was suppose to. Such problem was normal but for Kaname, it was like his power was block, almost unawake as of yet and it had me resorting into using my own charm on him though I only manage to release half of whatever it was that's blocking his power. I didn't question him about it though I know he realize that I had spotted this strange anomaly.

* * *

The taste of blood lingers in my mouth as I sat on the bed in Kaname's room while holding onto the child close. I couldn't help myself but to lick his neck once again at the same place that I had pierce him not moment ago.

"Kaname…your blood is addictive.." I whisper into his ear earning me a shudder from the child. "Did I hurt you?.." I ask when he continues to remain silent. It has been almost two years (human years) since the time I had first tasted his blood. The small boy has grown more matured and stronger though his height still barely reaches above my waist.

"It's nothing.." he said with a shake of his head.

"Kaname…" I said while gently cupping his cheek to bring his face near me so that we were now eye to eye. "…daisuki." I continue, nuzzling my face into his where I could feel his face heating up under my touch.

"Urusai…s-stop saying such embarrassing thing." I sigh at hearing his reply. I've been repeatedly saying the same thing over the past years since we've meet and he had still reacted the same way, telling me to stop. It's funny actually, the way he reacted and being so embarrassed and flushing always brings a smile onto my face though I long to hear him say that he love me back I don't want to pressure him in fear it will cause him to push me away so I always act like it didn't matter after that.

"Embarrassing? Heh..you look so cute when you're blushing." I tease while stroking his heated cheek.

"It's not cute!" he huff causing me to chuckle a little while his blush turn a deeper shade of red. "D-does it…please you?.." he question me hesitantly taking a peak at me now and then while his head was looking a way from me.

I was surprise at first, he usually never said anything pass the 'cute' complain so hearing him question me was puzzling. "What do you mean Kaname?.."

"…"

"Ushio…" he tugs at my hair a little while saying my name to gain my attention. "Promise me…promise me you would not let other have you." His voice was soft but I could still detect the possessiveness in them as his word was spoken in an unwavering tone.

"Baka…" I whispered as his small hands came up to cup my own face while I place my own hands over his. "..You know I belong to only you…" my voice was barely above a whisper as the young pureblood that held my face in his hand slowly bring my face towards his where I then feel small lips gently pressing against my own in a chaste kiss.

* * *

"Haruka…what are you not telling me?" I voice out my thought from where I was sitting beside the tall pureblood in the common room.

"What do you mean Ushio-sama?.." he reply with fake ignorance.

I groan a little at hearing him say that. "What happen to the little vampire I now that always tells me everything…that always wish for my attention?.." I question while slowly brush my hand through his hair the way I use to do when the pureblood was younger.

"He has grown up.." his reply cuts through my heard as I feel like a bucket of cold water was just showered on me causing my body to feel numb.

"I see…" I carefully said. "Then as your elder, would you tell me what you've been hiding from me." there was no familiarity in my voice as I say this, instead it was replace with a different tone that is full of authority and command leaving no room for dishonesty or rebellion. The gently inquiry I had spoken earlier was repeated with no sign that I would leave without getting an answer.

"You know I hate using this.." I said to the silent pureblood knowing he understand that I mean the use of my power to control. "Tell me…what you hide from me about my dear Kaname." I had notice long ago that there was something different about the young pureblood. His power though not fully awoken was massive, though he did came from the great blood of the Kuran he was still too powerful to be just that. I've kept my suspicious for a long time, simply observing the young vampire and noting anything that was peculiar.

"Does it effect your love for him?.." Haruka words were a challenge as his eyes gaze sharply into my own.

"Of course not."

"Then you have no need for this information." The male pureblood was resolute, his eyes not betraying anything to me making me frustrated.

"Haruka, yo-"

"Ushio?.." a sudden voice cut off my words as I turn my gaze towards the source.

"Kaname.." Haruka whispered lowly. I could hear the relief in his voice now that he knows I would not question him further on the matter when the young pureblood was in the same room. "I shall leave you two alone then." He disappears not moment after he said that leaving me without any answer.

I grumble a little in frustration as I flop back heavily into the couch while the young vampire approaches me. "Did I disturb you?.."

"No…no you didn't." I said as I move a little leaving space for the pureblood to sit next to me.

We spent the next few hours in a comfortable silent with only the frequent tapping of the chess pieces that Kaname was moving around filling in the silent.

"Ushio." He calls to me, gaining my attention as I straighten my posture.

"Hmm..what is it Kaname?" I ask while turning to face him.

Small hand take my own as he gentle place something into my hand before releasing it and turn to look away from me. Blinking in confusion, I stare at the object in my palm before looking bringing my gaze back towards where the young vampire sat clearly avoiding my gaze.

"You're my queen Ushio…every move I make is for you." He finally voice out after a few long minutes under my curious gaze.

"What do you mean Kaname."

"Ushio I'll protect you from those who wish to take advantage of you." His voice was full of determination as his gaze shows how resolute he was with what he was saying. It took me off guard seeing him like this, a completely different vampire then the child that always blushes under my gaze. No, in front of me now was a pureblood.

"Kaname.." I gave out a soft sigh as I gather him in my arms and hug him tightly wanting to feel his warm around me. "You're..not just an innocent little vampire are you.." I've notice, Kaname wasn't really the Kuran siblings son, nor was he any other pureblood family's son. Kuran blood definitely runs in his vein, I've tasted it, his blood was so pure yet I still wonder. But I suppose it is as Haruka had said, it didn't matter if I love him.

I trace the chess piece I held in my hand, outlining the small crown and taking in the smooth black surface. "The black queen huh…" I whispered to myself.

"What of Yuki then Kaname?.." I ask knowing that the person I spoke of is also important to the pureblood, she is after all his sister. The Kuran family had welcomed the second child late last year on a winter night though the fact was kept secret from the rest of the world for the child safety. I had watch Kaname and his sister when they are around each other though rarely was I there to see them together, usually I would leave them alone and stayed upstairs either by myself or with the company of one of the older Kuran while I wait for Kaname to come to me. I didn't want to admit it but I feel envious watching how they interact with one another. Something inside me tears across my conciousness telling me the boy was mine and that I should take him to be far away from the small infant pureblood. It scares me sometimes that I still have this dark feeling living inside of me though I'm glad that I still manage to hid this awful feeling from the worlds view fairly well.

"She is also my queen.." was his only reply.

_Two queen? I guest it's to be expected from a possessive pureblood._

I sigh sadly while ruffling his hair a little before taking the black queen in my hand and move it to where it had previously been on the board only to then bring it right next to the white king where I give a silent 'checkmate'.

"You're too young to be playing this game." I said while settling myself back into the couch I watch Kaname slowly begin to put the chess pieces back where they should be. "I'm loosing you aren't I?.." I whispered softly to myself while gazing at the innocent looking vampire as the image of the young female pureblood living in the basement flash across my mind.

* * *

"Juri…why did you call for me so suddenly?" I asked a little worried. We were in one of the many rooms in the Kuran house. I was a little confused when Juri had suddenly come into Kaname's room where I was sitting on the bed gazing at her sleeping son and gently tug me out into the hallway where she then proceed to lock us into one of the empty room.

"Juri?" I try once again when I didn't receive a reply from the female pureblood.

"Ah…Ushio-sama. Gomen." She said while bowing her head a little.

"It's fine…what is it that's bothering you?"

"Ushio-sama…I-I don't know whether I have a right to say this but-"

"Just say it Juri." I snapped growing inpatient as she started to pace in front of me.

"Ushio-sama…you know that I think of you as a great friend." She drags her word.

"Where is this going Juri?"

"Yuki…my precious daughter." She whispered as if afraid to be heard. "She is born for him…you know that." My blood run cold after she said that knowing who 'him' is.

I turn away from her as I reply. "I-I've notice…" thought I still try to deny it.

"I only want what's best for her…and for Kaname." She pause a little when she notice a tear sliding down my face. I know full well what it is she was implying and I know she's right though my heart scream for me to shut the woman up. "Ushi-" but her next words was cut off by the sound of the door slam open and standing there in the middle of the doorway was Haruka. He took in the scene in the room where both female had tears running down their face before he approached his wife bringing her into his arms while his gaze stray toward the Ancient.

"Ushio-sama, please forgive my wife…she didn't know what she was saying." I know Haruka was lying to me. I could see it in his eyes that he was in the same side as his wife, he was only saying that to comfort me.

I turn my gaze away from the pair and whispered brokenly towards them. "Please leave." I needed to be alone to think.

* * *

"Kaname…" I call softly towards the figure in the room that came to me once he saw me standing at the doorway.

"Ushio?...what's wrong?" he ask once he saw my slumping form.

"Nothing..I'm just tired." I said before falling to my knees in front of his standing form with a loud thump as I snake my arms around his back and bringing him close to me, burying my face into his chest and inhaling his scent.

"Ushio!?" he ask alarmed at what I was doing while trying to pull away pulling at my hair so that he could look at my face.

I only tighten my hold on him before saying, "Let me stay here…just..for a little while." I feel him stop struggling in my hold and felt one of his hand start to comb through my hair while his other hand rub soothing circle on my back.

"Kaname…you know I love you right?.." my voice was muffled by his shirt but when I feel him nod his head I know he heard it. "You know I only belong to you right?.." I said and he continues to nod his head. "We-" I was cut off before I could say another words by the vampire in my arms.

He gently push me away from his body and cup my face in his hand as he gaze into my eyes calculatingly. "Ushio…why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" his voice was strained as he tries to make sense of my odd behavior.

I move quickly after that, bringing my face close to his and tracing his jaw line while I continue to gaze at his face savoring the smell of his scent while I slowly brush my lips onto his. I release a shuddering breath when I pull away and make to stand back up but was stop by strong small hands which held my wrist in a vice like grip as it pulls me back towards the young confused pureblood.

"Ushio.." his voice had started to tremble as he hold onto me tighter. Knowing that I had better do this quickly before I loose my resolve, I embrace the pureblood gently whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"Gomen na Kaname…Aishiteiru.." was the last thing I said to him before a soft purple glow emitted from my hand as I place that hand onto his head. Slowly his alert and confused gaze turns glassy as his burgundy eyes dilated before his eyelid fall shut and his body slump forward, motionless. All this while I could feel the bond we have between us slowly being block and muffled by what would feel like layers of thick black clouds.

I gently pick up the unmoving boy into my arms after I had calmed my breathing. My heart was beating painfully in my chest as it writhe in agony feeling what would be seem like a broken bond. Placing the pureblood in my arms lightly on the bed, I brush a few stray hairs from his face and gently place a soft kiss on his forehead before my attention move towards the doorway where the two pureblood stood frozen when my gaze land on them looking guilty. I spare my glace at them for only a few moments before the smell of roses fills the air as red, white and black rose petal and ribbons appears, whipping around the mourning Ancient. The next moment when the petals and ribbons had disappears so did the ancient, leaving not a single trace of her existence (including picture and other little trinket) behind. The existence of Ancient vampire Ushio Zeichi is now erased and sealed away deep in Kaname Kuran's mind.

* * *

"Saike…" my voice was hoarse as I call out to my only source of comfort left while my body crumbles to the floor of the manor I have been living in for centuries.

"Oka-sama!?" not moment after I hear his voice I felt myself being lift into a strong pair of arms and I move in to curl up into the source of warm radiated from the noble vampire as he slowly bring me down on the couch. I held onto him tighter when I feel him starting to move away from me.

"No…stay here. Just-…Just hold me." My voice was strain as I just rest my head on my charge's chest and listen to his heartbeat while he remain seated, holding onto my trembling form.

"You know that this would happen…" I simply voice out my thought knowing he'd understand that I was implying about what had happened mere hours ago at the Kuran manor. "…you, who have the gift of foresight.." I gently stroke his face as I said this but he continues to avoid looking at me and I could see him trying to hide his guilt and shame.

"So that's why you hated them so much.." I gave out a low chuckle thinking about it. "Thank you…for not stopping it from happening." I whisper my gratitude towards him.

"I should have…" he nearly screams but manage to control himself. "You don't deserve this heart ache Oka-sama." He said while softly burying his face into my hair where I could feel his tears falling onto my skin.

"My dear Saike…how can you be so sure that I don't deserve this?" I said smiling sadly at him while he remain silent not knowing how to reply.

"Oka-sama…why hadn't you return sooner?" he ask still wondering why I had taken more then two hours just to return back here when I could have easily be here in mere seconds.

I didn't answer him at first letting silent fall before I open my lips, "Saike…I meet some interesting people today.." I continue to whisper my words into his ear telling him about the people I had meet before a small shudder stop me from continuing.

**Ways to kill an Ancient : Weaken their heart.**

My body was slowly shutting down as a cloud of haze fall over my consciousness causing me to tighten my hold on the noble vampire.

"Saike…you'll stay wont you..you'll stay he with me……I..don't want to be alone.." my voice was broken as I plead to the vampire.

"Shhh..i'm here. I wont leave you." He choked back a cry as his hold on me tighten that it almost hurt. "Oka-sama…"

"No more tears from you.." I weakly but playfully said to him while wiping his tears away. "I'm so tired…" my eyes feel heavy.

"Then sleep Oka-sama…I'll look after you." Was the last thing I heard as I succumb into the darkness.

* * *

Yeah.. made it.. as i had stated at the beginning of this page, this shall be the last chapter for little Kaname.. the next chapter will probably be a interlude thay will tie up a few loose ends in this part of the story.. you can message me if there's things you dont understand and i could include it in the next chapter..

Enjoy =3


	6. Chapter 6 : Interlude

**Important..**

At the end of this chapter is all the answer for the question that was asked… you probably best be reading it cuz some of my explanation wont be repeated in future chapter and I don't want you to be confused..plus some of the answer is a little spoiler and there's a full description of Saike and Amaury as requested by '**bunmelueve**'..

I was going to put this up on Sunday but due to some server issue the side didn't allow me T-T... This chapter is an interlude meaning it's just tying up a couple of lose ends with not so much Ushio and Kaname.. The first part is a small scene with Ushio & Kaname (I've wrote this some time ago but donno where to put it in the story so I decide to just dump it here) so take it as a small flashback.. Half of this chapter shall follow Saike and the last part is Ushio's flashback on who she met before returning home.

Enjoy.. o(^_^o)(o^_^)o

* * *

**_Zeichi, Ushio _****_贅血潮_**

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike**_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese divination

Ulrike – Wealth and power

_**Amaury Fier**_

Amaury – Name of a Count

Fier – Proud

* * *

_**Memories...**_

My heartbeat was in a frantic pace when I was jolted awake by my dreams, no it was more of a nightmare, more of a memory. I lay awake in bed just repeating the dream I had while a deep guilty feeling slowly drowning me in my thought. A silent shift from my side brings me back into reality as I turn my gaze to the sleeping form lying beside me. To me it looked like a picture of perfect innocence, I almost laugh at the irony, us vampire in the same line as the word innocence. But as I let my gaze trace the face of the young pureblood, I couldn't help but feel this child is pure if not innocent.

Sighing, I slowly slid off the bed and make my way towards the washroom where I put my hand under the running water at the sink and splash it to my face, letting the cold water cool me down. Picking up a small towel I dry my face while walking back into the room and settle myself on the window seat. Leaning my back against the covered window, I continue to gaze at the small lump on my bed as it continues to rest peacefully.

_What an awful dream. God, I wish it would stop haunting me already!_

I didn't notice that I had close my eyes or that tears had began to leak out from my close eyelid, all I could see was blood and all I could feel was the numbing pain in my heart that felt like it's squeezing the life out of me.

"Ushio?" A sleepy voice coming from underneath the cover broke me out of my trance and in someway save me from my self torture. The small figure had move that he was now in a seating position on the bed so he could have a clear view of the female Ancient. I glide myself towards the bed as I see the pureblood now awake and make myself comfortable seating in front of him within his arms reach and al the while his gaze was lock on me.

"Gomen Kaname. Did I wake you?" the pureblood remains silent as he continues to gaze onto me making me twitch a little under his scrutinizing. He surprise me when he suddenly move atop, pushing me down with a with a sudden burst of energy causing my body to lay flat on the bed before he clamp his hands on my wrist keeping it there. It took me a moment to realize my position and I make to struggle from his grip as this position cause me to feel extremely vulnerable but was stop when the I felt a pair of soft lips covering my own and silencing any protest I have.

It been years since I first met the young pureblood and he have grown to be a far stronger vampire that I thought he would be at such a young age. I don't think I could say that he's a child still when he now has doubled his height since we first met (not much but still taller) and also become a brother to a innocent looking sister. He had grown stronger this past month that I hadn't visit him since he could manage pining me down effortlessly now and he had too, grow dominate. My mind stop wondering when I felt the pressure behind the small lips increases and a gentle hand begin caressing my cheek.

Giving in, I lightly held the hand caressing my face closer to my face as I respond to his wants. Breaking away from me, he lean closer again to rest his forehead against mine as he capture my eyes in an intense gaze.

"Why were you crying Ushio?" his finger was lightly tracing the path that my tears had moments ago trailed.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about Kaname.." I spoke my usual answer when I didn't want to answer the question.

"…" the pureblood stayed silent but his grip on my wrist tightens painfully when I continue to refuse giving him an answer. "Why do you do this?" his question was something I didn't expect and I turn my gaze to him in confusion. "How long will you see me as a child Ushio? Why won't you let me help you carry your burden? Don't you trust me?" his grip tighten even more as his voice grow almost desperate, something that I never imagine would ever happen but as I continue to look at him I could see his anxious gaze telling me how dreadful he feels.

The lump that had grow in my throat feels dry as I try to say word of regret towards the pureblood but not having anything comforting to say I turn to speak what I had truly feel.

"Gomen Kaname…but I fear losing you." I said as I clung to the figure pining me down with my face hidden not wanting him to see how distraught I truly was.

"Wh-what are you saying Ushio? You're not making any sense."

Making my decision, I slowly turn my head away towards the left giving the pureblood a perfect view of my pale neck while I tangle my fingers in his hair and pulls him lips closer to my neck. Startled, the pureblood gave a weak struggle but his body was yearning for the blood that was pumping through the female's veins and his control was running thin as he took in the sight of the smooth pale skin underneath him.

"Let me do this Kaname…let me set my heart at ease." The pureblood gaze confusingly at the Ancient as he heard what she had said. "I want to always be apart of you." I whispered softly in his right ear as I push his head down closer to my neck.

The pureblood's eyes widen a little at hearing this. Drinking an Ancient blood was as forbidden as drinking a pureblood's blood, even more so to be more precise but even as he keeps repeating this in his head he could help the sliver of want echoing in his head. He understands what the Ancient was saying. Lately the Ancient had been so tense and on edge but she never tell him why she was like that, always wanting to not worry him but he knows what she was dreaming of. One night he had heard her talking in her restless sleep of murders and lost. He understands why she needed to do this, why she wants to give him her blood.

"Let me always be there to protect you." She whispered before she felt pain spreading on her neck. It hurt for her off course, she never had anyone taking from her for thousands of years now but compared to the bite she had received back then, the pureblood's bite was gently and felt like silk on the Ancient's skin. As the pain ebb away, the pureblood began to slowly draw out the sweet elixir into his mouth, careful to savor the wonderful taste of the rich blood as the Ancient gave off a delightful soft moan underneath him as she clung more desperately onto him.

Only after the Ancient know the pureblood had have his fill did she let go of the tight hold she have on him while her weak body fall gently back onto the bed as she gave out a satisfied sigh. The pureblood had then also let himself fall onto the bed next to the Ancient as he bring himself closer to the warm body, fidgeting a little as he nest his face on the Ancient neck where the bite mark have now closed and faded into a dull red.

"Ushio…I- sometimes I feel like I'm…like I have this separate self just sleeping inside me." The pureblood voice was uncertain as he buries his fingers into my hair. Turning my gaze towards the pureblood, I turn to circle my arms around him.

"I know…" Juri had told me everything when I pressed her for answer and of course Haruka had been anything but please though he understand my concern and let it go after awhile.

"I'm fear-…I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't be troubled …I don't think I could ever stop loving you no matter what you do to me and remember that part of you who now lay asleep is apart of you. So…don't _you_ ever leave me."

"You worry too much Ushio. I'm never going to leave you…you belong to only me." The pureblood's breaths tickle my ear as he whispered his words with a voice that echoes with earnestness. I stayed silent as I drown myself into his embrace and slowly let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours past before the noble vampire move from his place on the couch while still having a firm grip on the female Ancient that have raise and care for him. It frightens him how still the person in his arms was. The skin of the Ancient was cold to the touch and if it wasn't for the knowledge he have of the Ancient being and the small movement of her chest, he would thought that she has long since depart from this world. The female form in his arms look smaller and more fragile then he was use to seeing. He released a shaky breath, no matter how he tries to distract his mind it always runs back thinking of how lifeless the vampire in his arm was.

_Stop this you fool!! Do what you must now! _

His eyes harden in resolution as he slowly rise from the couch while cradling the fragile form closer to his body and began to make his way to the basement door. The basement held nothing unusual, actually it held nothing but the collecting dust. The empty room contrast greatly with the rest of the room in the finely decorated manor.

Slowly the male vampire approach the far wall in the dark room while muttering some Ancient language taught to him by the person he was cradling in his arms when he was still a child. A soft glow lighted the room when his lips stop moving and in front of him where previously was a simple plain wall now stood what look to be a grand double door. There was no hinges nor was there a knob to open the door. The only indication it was a door is the light that glow softly greatly contrasting against the plain grey wall. The light was woven intricately with vines and roses shaped red glow intertwining in and out as if it grows out of the wall itself and all off this delicate combination move and gather together into the form of a door that could only be open by the command of a small number of Ancient people and their successor.

After the previously invisible door had move aside, in front of the noble vampire was now a long staircase going deeper into the earth and slowly he began to walk down a long staircase, the noble vampire was swallowed in cold air and was only accompanied by the resounding silent. Suppressing a shiver, he continues his way down the stairs until he reached an section of what felt like open air that he then without a second thought walk over across it where a small door like opening was. The opening was modest, looking to have been carved out of the stone wall that was surrounding the space. Its edges were jagged but there was a beautiful lining of written words in a language not known by the noble vampire.

Walking through the opening, the vampire found himself facing an empty pathway with its wall and ceiling also lined with intricate design and the same repetitive unfamiliar words that lights softly giving off an eerie feeling while lighting up the pathway with its soft glow. At the end of the path lay an open space big enough that when the noble had for the first time lay eyes on it he had thought it impossible for such large space to fit under their non-to-small manor but as he had time to explore the room he began to understand that it was simply an illusion.

The air here crackle with unseeing power, like magic the vampire's mind thought, as he tighten his hold on the female in his arms. At first glance, the room held nothing of great significant its wall though seemingly far from where he stood was full of hanging painting covering the wall not leaving any space unused, some of the painting he thought would date back far then his mind could estimate. It always entrance him whenever he step into this room, the painting that was lining the wall told of many story some the Ancient had told him herself and some was better left untold but the most intriguing piece of painting he had laid his eyes on was not even a painting but carvings on the wall with its story written in the same unrecognized language that had lined this entry door and pathway.

The female Ancient had never tell him what the art was about but he could understand what little he could from the detailed carving of many figures some familiar, some not. In the far corner of the room held a simple painting that the noble vampire thought was no match when compared to the other artwork in the room but his mistress held it dear to her heart, sometime he would catch the female Ancient stare at the painting for hours on end almost unmoving.

He held back another shiver as the cold air surrounding him was finally felt by his body. The air in this room was far colder then the air that had greeted him when he was walking down the stairs but he figured there was a reason for such cold air to be around here, the Ancient had explain to his child self that the cold air was more for preservation then anything else. The cold air was part of the 'magic' that fills the air he now breathe, he had soon learn when he was child that the Ancient has power far beyond anyone's imagination but to much about them are unknown by those that are not the Ancient themselves, that what makes them so terrifying in the eyes of other vampire that believes in their existence.

Walking to the centre of the room, the sight of a towering layer of ice like crystal greets his gaze. The crystal was translucent and by some power appear invisible to those who do not know its there. On closer view, the noble vampire could see that at the foot of the crystal stood a solid marble table and on closer inspection he saw a small figure incased in the crystal lying seemingly asleep atop of the stone table. The unknown figure have been there since before he came into the care of the female Ancient in his arm many decade ago but whenever he ask her about the male child that was encased in the crystal she would simply said 'you will know one day' and left him to his own thought. Surrounding the one occupied stone table was another six of the same table outwardly identical in everyway but if you look closely there's a difference in the design that was carved onto the side of the stone.

Moving towards an open stone table that had a distinct design of a small apple at the corner, he gently settles down the unmoving form in his arm onto the cold flat marble stone. The silent male then lightly traces his fingers over the female porcelain face before running his fingers through the dark red hair.

"Oka-sama…" the noble vampire's voice trail off as he continue to gaze at the Ancient that had raise him since he was a toddler. Blinking back the tears that threaten to escape, he remembers his meeting a couple years back with another of the Ancient being and the conversation that follow.

_The silent that follows after the female Ancient had run out the door to search for the young pureblood was awkward at the very least. The offending male Ancient that had came unexpectedly move to settle himself onto a couch while his gaze never left Saike's face._

"_You've grown." Saike only look onto the blond Ancient with animosity but he was confused at what the male had said. "Ahh…you probably don't remember me. I don't blame you, it has been awhile."_

_Saike continue to remain silent but his gaze was now not so hostile as they had been before, instead it now fills with curiosity, after all it's not everyday he meet with someone that know of his surrogate mother past. Even if he could be considered close to the female Ancient, there was so much about her that has remained a mystery._

"_Could you tell me what you have seen?..." the ancient question startled the noble vampire as he gaze questioningly at the Ancient. "…You,…who have the give of foresight." Saike choose to not question the Ancient on how he knows of his power but instead he reply with his own question._

"_Why are you really here Amaury Fier?" Saike didn't like seeing his surrogate mother hurt and it displease him to see her so distraught when he entered the living room._

"…_you feel it don't you? The war that's raging in her mind and body." When the noble didn't reply to his inquiry the Ancient simply continue to word his thought. "It seems to be centered on that pureblood child."_

"_Kaname-sama is important to Oujo-sama." Saike cringe a little at the formal title he used. It has been awhile since he use that title to address the female Ancient but that's only because he hadn't associate with that many people this past decade. He only ever use that title when speaking formally and to show how detached he was to those he spoke to._

"_Yes… I suppose he is. You don't seem to please with it." The blond said when he notices the silent distaste when he addressed the pureblood. "…or did you saw something that's not to your liking." Saike had to admit that the Ancient was sharp despite his cocky and carefree appearance, no one but the Ancient female had been able to read him so easily._

_The Ancient took the young vampire silent as all the answer he needed. "So I was right…yet you do not stop her from pursuing the child…why is that?" the Ancient voice was lace with curiosity as he continue to gaze calculatingly at the vampire standing in front of him._

_Saike decide that they had talk long enough and not giving the Ancient any answer he voice out his thought and politely told the Ancient that he had long overstayed his stay. Sighing in defeat, the Ancient rise from the couch and make his way towards the door where the noble vampire was standing while holding the door open for him._

_Pausing by the door, the Ancient gave him a little parting word before slipping out of the door and disappearing from the noble's sight._

"_You know that child you see encased in the crystal down there?...If Ushio not careful she could end up just like that."_

A sharp crackle of power broke Saike from his reverie as he gaze down at the unmoving Ancient he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around. The changes were unnoticeable at first but as he continues to watch the Ancient he could see a thin sheet of ice like material casing the female Ancient. Moving to lay the Ancient down on the marble table again he then move back a few steps as the cracked of power in the air surrounding the Ancient form grew violent. From his spot, he could see the crystal begin growing thicker and more refined until all that was left was a towering smooth icy crystal that now had fully entombs the female Ancient just like the other occupant of the room.

* * *

"Saike!?" the surprise in the pureblood's voice was evident. Haruka had not expected to greet the noble vampire when he had opened the door late one night. Juri who had step into the hallway when he heard his husband surprise voice was also in a bit of a shock as she let her gaze swept over the noble vampire that had only ever came to visit them when the Ancient was, never did he ever came here alone.

"Do come in." Juri voice was a little shaky as she motion for the male to come into her home.

"Oka-sama?" a small deep child voice cut through the air as the form of a young boy step out of the shadow, peeking from behind the wall.

The atmosphere grows tense when the child appeared but the only female there softly told the child to leave though he did not comply. "As I was saying…why don't you come into the house Saike. We can talk then." Her tone was cheerful as she try to hide the uneasiness she was feeling while moving closer towards her mate.

"Don't be mistaken, I don't have anything to say towards you and let it be known that what little respect I had for you is now gone. I've only ever been civil towards your family because of Oujo-sama but now that you have broken ties with her…I no longer have any obligation towards you and your family, Kuran." Every word he spoke was dripping with venom as he stare heatedly at the two adult pureblood in front of him before his gaze slowly glide over towards the younger pureblood before going back to the two adult. "It is unforgivable how you use her kindness against her." His voice had grown strain as he thought about the female Ancient but he quickly shake it off and gaze steadily at the two pureblood.

He pulls out a thick envelope from inside his coat only to then hand it to the tall male pureblood and was met with two pair of confused eyes when he lift his gaze off the package. "This was found among Oujo-sama possession…It was addressed to you." He continued to explain using his formal tone.

It was silent after that, knowing he had finished what he had came here for he slowly begin to turn away from the two adult pureblood while catching the gaze of the other confused pureblood present before he walks away leaving them to their own thought.

* * *

A heavy smell of roses suddenly fills the air underneath an overgrown as a female figure suddenly appear out of no where before she move slowly and begin to walk the trail leading to a park nearby. Her long deep red hair dances in the wind, blocking any clear view of her face as she entered the park and make her way to a swing. The park was almost empty now since it's almost dusk meaning that the children that usually would be here had already been ushered home by their parent. What little number of people that was still there didn't even spare her a glance, almost like she was as invisible as she felt.

Settling herself on a lone swing, she begins to sway back and forth in a silky way that would seem to be comforting. Though that was her intention, the soothing sway and the breeze in her face only seems to make her feel more empty and lonely causing traitorous tear to silently leak out of her eyes though she didn't make any move to wipe it away as she stare emptily at the lightly glowed sky.

"Why are you crying?" a child's voice suddenly interrupted me from my bitter agony causing me to turn my gaze towards the source. I was surprise that I didn't felt the child approaching but given my state right now I don't think it's impossible for anything to happen. I set my gaze on the human child that couldn't be anymore then four years old standing in front of me. He fidgets a little when my gaze didn't waver from his form and I could catch a slight blush softly colouring his pale cheek.

"A-are you alright?" I felt a tug in my heart suddenly that my gaze grew confused as I continue to stare at the pale boy.

"You look like someone I know…a long time ago.." I silently drink in the sight of the boy in front of me that felt so familiar. His physical feature was what caught my eyes the most, after all it's not everyday that you see a silver haired person unless there're an elderly. The child's lilac eyes continue to stare at me as he also took my strange appearance in. His hesistant movement was not lost from my sight as he slowly steps closer to where I was sitting before letting his hands trail to my face.

"Wont you tell me what's bothering you…mother said it'll help if you do." He coax while letting his small form lean heavily on my bended knee.

"I….lost someone very important to me today." I explain as I took comfort in the warms the small child's providing me.

"…what happen?"

"He…forgotten me..it's my fault really, I make him forget." I could almost feel my heart being squeeze by an invisible force as I thought about the young pureblood.

The silver haired boy was confused. How could people make others forget something as big as another existence? The strange lady he found sitting alone in the park while walking around didn't make any sense in his mind but he couldn't help the pull he felt when he first saw her and smelt the heavy fragrance of roses that surrounded the air around her. He was all the way across the park when he saw this strange figure that seem to have been gliding across the park and the next thing he know he was standing there in front of this lady voicing his question when he saw the out off place tears trailing down her face.

The child continue with his silent not knowing what to say and just hoping his presence there was not a nuisance but comforting in some way. The lady had looked so lonely that his heart was clearly screaming for him to do something to chase it away.

Understanding the child's silent, I let my fingers run through his silver hair as his eyelid slowly close over his amethyst eyes in contentment. I could feel and hear the blood running through the child's vein, the blood that was and is the reason I felt such a strong tug towards him. I was compelled to know about him, it's not everyday that I found myself face to face with a hunter though a young one he is.

"Why are you here alone?.. Shouldn't you be home with your parents?"

When the child remains silent I gently cup his face in my hands and bring his gaze towards me. "Do you want to tell me your story?" I said while gazing into his eyes.

He was hesitant at first but then he lean himself more into me that he was almost on my lap and open his mouth as word begin to spill out like a burst dam.

"I have a twin brother, he's name Zero…" he started causing my eyes to widen a little in realization as the pieces finally fall into place but as soon as that happen my face change back into its placid expression. "Oh…where was my manner? I'm Ichiru." He said it with an innocent expression that I couldn't help the small tug on my lips as my gaze on him softens a little.

He continues with his story after his short introduction and I listen carefully, storing every detail and words he spoke into my mind as I let the swing sway gently in the wind while playing with his hair now and then. When he had stop, I gaze delicately at him silently telling him I could understand, even if only a little, off what he was going through. Both of us bath in the silent for awhile before the child innocently turn to me and gaze at me expectantly.

"Wont you tell me your story since you know mine.."

Even with the aching I was feeling I look on the child with fondness. Human was just so interesting sometime and this child held a great purity in him that the Ancient was in someway felt dwarf in the present of this child.

"I would…but- maybe not today…" I whispered quietly as I felt my body grew weary.

"Are you feeling alright? You look tired.." the pale child ask worriedly.

"…I guest its nearly time..I must be going now Ichiru."

"Don't go!.." Ichiru almost hit himself at how childish and selfish he sounded. "I-I like being around you!" he continues while trying to make his earlier words sounds reasonable. It was true, his was born a week infant and growing up he had stayed that way but this past hour that he was with her, for the first time he had felt whole and strong like the way he wish he had been born.

"Ichiru!" A distant voice cut his thought off before he could say anything to persuade her to stay.

I turn my gaze at the source of the voice when I heard it only to find my gaze meeting with a familiar pair of amethyst eyes that does not belong to the child that I have been previously talking to.

"That's my brother…the one I told you about.." Ichiru's voice pulls me back and I broke my gaze with the other half of the child standing in front of me.

"Zero ka?" I ask while testing how the name felt rolling off of my tongue.

"Hmm…do-..do you want to meet him?" Ichiru ask softly while taking my hand in his and tugging it a little as I rise from the swing.

Turn my gaze back at Zero who had been walking closer and closer towards us and begin to study him from the way he held himself and by the tense of his body I know he knows that I'm a vampire unlike his brother who had remain oblivious to this fact all this while.

"Ano..?" I turn to Ichiru when he called me that.

"Not today…may be some other time." I said while ruffling his hair a little earning me a small whine as I gave a low sigh at the heavy feeling settling in my stomach.

"You mean…we'll meet again?"

I kneel in front of the boy while catching his gaze. "…I hope we do." I said while brushing his cheek, feeling my heavy heart lighten a little while being near him. "It's getting late…you best be going now." I said while nudging him softly in the general direction his twin was.

The crunch of the dead leaf a few feats away cause my gaze to shift to the carbon copy of the child in front of my now standing form. His eyes is still on me and it felt like his gaze on me had never seem to break, constantly appraising my move as he move closer to his twins side while I begin to turn and walk away.

The corner of my lips raise a little in a small sad smile as I return my gaze back toward Ichiru and his twin one last time and before I was out of their earshot I said "Your brother is very protective of you Ichiru.." I didn't wait for any reply as I turn back to the front and in a flurry of rose petals and ribbons, I disappeared from their sight leaving behind a dumfounded Ichiru, a disgruntled Zero and whole lot of question running through their mind.

Turning to walk away, Zero pause a little when his twin was not following him and called after his other half in a soft voice. "Come on Ichiru…it's getting late." But his twin gives him no response. "Ichiru?..What's wrong?"

"She's…a vampire isn't she?" Zero didn'y say anything as Ichiru clowly turn his face towards his brother "She didn't told me her name." he replied sadly as he move to grip Zero's arms when he felt his body suddenly going back to it's original state of being weak.

_Saike…I meet some interesting people today.._

_A twin hunter.._

_Since the day they were born they were fated to face with many obstacle and pain.._

_What a cursed existence!_

_They don't deserve it…it's all my fault, they deserve better._

_Saike…_

_I want to meet them again when they're all grown up.._

_Would you make that happen for me?_

**

* * *

**

**athanasiamikee :** Thanks for the review.. Anyway about your question 'if an Ancient bite a human will they change into vampire' the answer is no but they can if they want to (though they don't prefer doing it since some of them find human life to be pure or interesting because of how short it is). To get into detail (cuz I wont be explaining this in future chapter) when the vampire come to exist (the Ancient) they never could change human into vampire. The pureblood is their descendant and at their time there was war raging with the human so they (the pureblood) being the superior being (in the vampire world) begin to evolve to survive and the rest is history (actually I'm a bit lazy about writing it all down but you get the idea). Oh yeah about the possessive thing, I just like writing Kaname like that, I don't know whether he's like that in Matsuri-sensei's world.

**ComeGetMe** : Yes the name does reflect the character powers an/or personalities. Thanks for noticing. =3

**ShatteredKunai** : Well I don't think I need to say much…she's alive but barely. Right now she's in a dead like state…this is the most dead she can and would be unless she is kill with a fatal blow or wound (this is the word I'm going to use in the next chapter haha) but even then they're not truly dead (figure of speach). It's like the elf (in LOTR) where they slowly fade away because of their feeling or from the call of the ocean. Only Ushio descend towards it is faster then the pointy ear counterpart.

**Anonymousno1** : About the way of killing an Ancient…the first one in the previous chapter is the first step, meaning there's a few more step to go before you could easily kill them without much effort. Otherwise you could use brute force and strength to kill them though that will be the hard thing to do.

**Other question that was asked**** :**

**The 1****st**** Ancient beginning **: Hm.. This is quite hard to say… but if I had to say the first Ancient (followed by many other in a short time) was created (yes created not born…this is a spoiler for future chapter) around six or seven thousand years ago maybe longer.

**Concerning Kaname** : heh my first plot was to make the Kaname Ushio met the real Kaname (not the one Rido revive and put into the kids body) and later when she met him all grown up he's not the real thing anymore but I scrap that… I didn't really know when Rido revive the 'founder' of the Kuran family so to make things simpler for me I write it like the 'founder' was revived before Ushio met Kaname but Kaname just don't remember being the 'founder'. Lol that's confusing..  
EDIT : My friend said this is how the manga goes so that will make my life simpler haha..

**How many Ancient left?** : About a dozen or less…the main Ancient that I will really be using is about half of that (clue – _marble stone table_)

**Ushio & Kuran family relationship** : I'll be explaining this in future chapter but all you need to know is that Ushio take care of them (just little thing like knowing their whereabouts).

**Saike Ulrike **:

Jagged black hair, ice blue eyes, pale like any other vampire

Double piercing on both ears and one at the top of the right ear.

His grandfather was a pureblood and grandmother a Level-C vampire (common vampire).

Was taken in by Ushio at the age of two (vampire years) when both his parent had suddenly disappeared.

Only relative left is his ancestor who happens to be an Ancient. The Ancient was the one to bring him to Ushio.

**Amaury Fier **:

Platinum blond hair that is slick back, light violet eyes, have an almost translucent skin.

Has a cocky yet proper attitude.

Usually speak with a polite tone but would always have an arrogant or brash undertone.

Is older then Ushio by a couple of decade.

Previously live at Paris or any other European country. Current location unknown.

History unknown…

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Important note at the end of the chapter..**

I just notice this chapter was down for a couple of days so yeah sorry about that =3

_**

* * *

**_

Zeichi, Ushio _**贅血潮**_

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike**_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese divination

Ulrike – Wealth and power

* * *

Kaien Cross is use to unusual things happening around him, but never in his lifetime did he expect to get a visit from noble vampire that claims to be here on behalf of an Ancient. As a respectable _former_ hunter he has heard of such being, but those were just myth told to scare the vampire children…weren't they?

The peace seeking man gave out a wary sigh as he continues to gaze at the male vampire that was seated in his office. He had only just step into his office after making sure all of his student was safe and back into their dorm room only to find the male vampire seating patiently awaiting his return. The day had been hectic with the rise of Rido Kuran just the night before and the attack on the school by a whole lot of Level-E vampire, the issue also lead him into taking care of the President of the Hunter Association had not make things any easier. So finding the noble vampire in his office did cause a few warning bells to ring in his head as he step closer (albeit warily) to the unknown vampire who had rise from his seat in order to greet him more appropriately.

Things didn't just end there. When the former hunter had deemed the noble to be of no danger, he had taken the time then to take in the sight of the newcomer with his raven unkempt hair and ice blue eyes. The former hunter shivers, he couldn't help but felt like his whole life was laid bare in front of him as his gaze lock with those piercing eyes.

"That can't be.." the eccentric man trail off as the word of the newcomer sinks in. Having the existence of such fearsome mythical creature to be true seem too much of a stretch for him but looking at the piercing eyes, he knows the owner of those eyes told him no lies.

"I assure you Cross-san, my words is nothing but the truth." The vampire reassures the human languidly as he let his back rest heavily on the couch. He had been traveling continuously this past day doing everything he needed to do, his body was quite strain. The only thing that motivates him now is the importance of this last task (also meaning he could have a nice long rest after he's done with it).

"Then… it won't be too much then for me to ask for prove." Though his mind was telling him to belief the vampire he didn't want to take any chances, what with both his mind and body already weary from the long night and dreadful morning.

The vampire gaze grew hard at this but soon change back to it's usual impassive self. He stood then and closed in on the blond man as his hand dig into his coat inner pocket before revealing an envelope, it was sealed with dark green wax that have distinct shape mold onto it. Handing the parchment toward the now anxious man, the vampire then return to where he had sat and refrain himself from showing his own anxiousness and only sat where he was to watch the former hunter reaction.

The former hunter was surprise to say the least, when he said he wanted prove he didn't thought it'll come in something solid. A lecture or a good talk of thing that have long past maybe but not something as enlightening as a letter which after curious scrutinizing he realize that it was addressed to him. The writing was intricate, he could see that the words spelling out his name was written by brush instead of the usual pen which is what you would expect. The content was also the same, looking more like a canvas of beautifully lined calligraphy then a simple letter addressing the human so informally because that's what it did.

The serious and tense atmosphere that has been surrounding the two occupant of the room was suddenly shattered by the sound of laughing coming from the blond haired male. The laughing had caught the vampire by surprise that his body gave a small almost unnoticeable jolt at the sudden noise. The vampire tilts his head a little while keeping his eyes on the blond human who had dodge his gaze by hiding behind the letter, he had cease to laugh but from the tremble of the man's shoulder the vampire knows that he was still laughing.

The dark haired vampire was confused, what was written on the letter that was so funny? Maybe he should have read the letter first before giving it to the human but what's done is done and he could only look on the blond man with silent amusement as the man tries to keep his uncontrollable laughing to himself.

The letter addressed to him was beautifully written yet he couldn't help the surprise he felt when he read the first line of the letter which was written so informally, like to an old friend. It didn't even end there, the letter continues with it's unexpected style that soon the blond human found himself calming down and let his tense body relax, the words written was like a charm bidding his body into a soothing state. He continue reading the letter letting a small smile appear on his lips now and then but when he came to the middle of the letter, his eyes widen catching the vampire attention and not moment later the blond man suddenly burst out laughing. He tried in vain then to keep his laughing to himself but it was easier said then done but finally after finishing the letter and taking a few shaky deep breaths, his gaze grew back to its previously serious gaze as he let his eyes lock with the other occupant of the room.

"I still have my doubt about this." The former hunter finally said after a long pause of silent. "The Ancient…they really exist don't they?" he continues as he gaze almost hopefully at the noble vampire. "And here we all think them to only be a myth." He state dryly.

"Myths always have some truth in them…and you seem to belief the myth so why not belief the truth."

* * *

Zero woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room causing his body to immediately tense and the first sign of panic begin to surface into his mind though it was quickly diminish when he found comfort in the feeling of a strange lingering presence surrounding him, almost like the very air he breath was pulsing with that soothing familiar presence. Only when he had gotten his bearing did his body fully loosen up and he let himself melt back into the soft bed he was lying on.

Thinking back the silver haired boy finally remembers where he was and the series of event that had brought him where he was now though it was vague and blurred together. He did nevertheless remember the unknown vampire that he had found near his brother body when he had entered the cellar which had been his prison not hours before. Zero immediately tense when he spotted the vampire and his new found power had instantly moved into an attacking position. But the vampire had easily deflected his attack and the next second he was down on the floor dazed. Zero was so surprise by the sudden and quick attack that he laid there on the floor where the vampire had left him for quite awhile frozen in place as a red glow fills the cellar. The air cracked with unseen power as he felt it bearing down on him making it hard to breathe.

The next moment the dark haired vampire was standing over Zero, gazing at him calculatingly before make to help him up. Recoiling from the vampire touch, Zero back away and move closer to where his brother body was all the while keeping his gaze on the unknown vampire. Out of all the things he had experience and listen too in his life, none was more surprising then what he heard coming out off the blue eyed vampire lips the next moment.

"_He-..he's not dead?" Silvery amethyst eyes widen as this words was uttered by the owner in nothing but a whisper as his mind swirl in an almost desperately way clinging to a faraway hope even if it is just a fleeting lie. He had just return after defeating the cursed pureblood vampire that had invade the school to take care of his brother body only to find the someone was already there crouching over his brother cold unmoving body. He had tense then and his new found power had reacted by instinct readied themselves in an attacking position._

"_No…Well, at least not completely." The vampire explains. The teenage hunter (turn vampire) heart felt light when the noble vampire's words finally registered in his head. The hunter know that the numbness that had settle in after the past excruciating long hours prevent the emotion that he was suppose- want to feel to set in. Even if his heart couldn't yet decipher his true emotion or lack of emotion in this case, his mind reel with too much emotion that he was sure he would past out right there and then because of the overload if it wasn't for the sheer embarrassment it would cause._

_The silver haired teen was sure he had never met this male vampire before, he knows not of who this vampire was or his significant in his life (if there is any significant). It disturb him immensely the way he trusted the vampires' every words, cling to it even but the faint scent of roses that adhere to him felt familiar and comforting that he couldn't help but felt compel to at the very least depend on this vampire if not trust him._

Zero shakes himself from his recollection as he sat up on the bed before slowly he makes his way towards the grand mahogany door that was identical to all the door in the house. The house he was in was well furnished with beautiful paintings that he was sure worth more then his entire belongings lining up the wall here and there. The lighting was soft and dim which he recognizes was probably more for the benefit of shielding the vampire's eyes from harsh lighting then for the romantic sense of it all as was the heavily draped windows. Though the house was finely decorated with thing that would make it the homiest house he had ever been in, it still felt cold and almost distant to him.

It was strange, Zero was sure he could feel a hint of longing circling around the air in this large manor and thinking back he realize that he had seen not even one picture of a person. Every painting he had laid his eyes on was basically just that of the scenery and abstract. The house was too perfect he thinks, too ideal and with a sudden jolt Zero realizes why the house felt so detached and unreal.

The past few weeks had been almost surreal for the silver haired teen, what with suddenly meeting the unknown vampire and learning a few new things regarding his twin suppose death. After the blue eyed vampire had dropped the bombshell and then disappearing just as suddenly, Zero was left to care for his brother then and was surprised when the man that had been caring for him for the past four years appeared unexpectedly with the still unnamed vampire right behind him. The blond man hadn't explain much then, instead he only say to him that things will be fine before basically imploring him to check the school ground and making sure there was no more threat that had not been overlook. Zero had hesitate then, not sure whether leaving his brother alone was such a nice idea but comply after seeing the reassuring look the former hunter was throwing him. Even if he still didn't acknowledge the eccentric man to be his father, that same man still had taken him in and care for him since he lost his family and whether Zero is willing to admit it or not the man have has his trust from the very beginning.

Holding back the shivers that threaten to break through, Zero slowly approaches the mahogany door that was across from the room he had just come out from. He took a deep calming breathe before opening the door and slowly enter the room letting the door close shut behind him.

The room was just as brilliantly decorated as any other room in the manor with the only deference is that of a pale still figure lying in the middle of the soft bed. Zero had been coming to this room ever since he started staying at this manor with the dark haired vampire he met n the cellar near his brother unmoving body. He has spent a greater part of his stay here waiting for any sign of life to show from the motionless body of his twin and every day that past with no change cause the tiny threat of hope he have left to slowly diminish.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was exhausted. It wasn't anything unusual to find him awake when the sun is high though he does prefer to be asleep this late in the day. Giving out a faint sigh, the pureblood close his eyes for a rest as he lay on his bed in the dark room courtesy of the heavy drape that was pulled over the window to keep the sunlight out.

Thanks to the teen hunter his plan had gone smoothly with only a couple of hiccup here and there but nothing to damaging and the result still came out as he had planned it, ridding himself of both the council member who have been a constant nuisance and off course his uncle, Rido. The pieces had been set and now used, he felt like there was nothing left to do now. Everything he did was for Yuki, for their future and for their life but still the pureblood feel the hollow feeling in his heart much more then he ever did.

This feeling that has followed him since he could remember, it was dulled back in the past when Yuki was there by his side with her beautiful smile shining through the darkness of his heart, it did resounded more along the time his dear girl have no knowledge of her real lineage nor the bond she had with the burgundy eyed pureblood but never did Kaname remember the hollow feeling felt this excruciating. He first thought the feeling was just a fleeting emotion outbreak that would eventually fade but the emotional pain he was in now told him otherwise. The thing he had wanted the most was to have his sister and fiancé by his side which he have now attain, yet here he lay emotionally exhausted and more then anything else wishing for liberation from this empty feeling he is hounded with.

"Kaname?" The voice belonging to the pureblood blond friend who stood by the door reaches his ears. Not moving from his spot, Kaname merely lift his eyelid open and turn his eyes towards the Ichijo heir showing his acknowledgement of the noble vampire presence. "Are you resting well?" The green eyed vampire ask when he knows he had gain the pureblood's attention but when silent was all he got for an answer he move more into the room while letting the door close behind him for more privacy.

Takuma had just returned to the school about an hour ago only to be bombarded by Aido and Yuki (now a pureblood herself) who was concern about the male pureblood that had lock himself in his room right after everything had settle down. Yuki especially was worried for her brother well being and had blame herself thinking that maybe the older pureblood was angry at her for requesting to stay at the school instead of leaving like how he had planned. Takuma had grown worried himself after listening to both the vampire and the anxious glance from the other vampire that had gathered didn't help with his growing worries. The Ichijo heir (now the last Ichijo) had decided then to confront his friend but was stopped by an auburn haired vampire who had manage to get a hold of the blond vampire hands and pulled him away from the crowd of vampire and towards their shared room. Once inside and behind closed door the blue eyed boy pushed him towards the bathroom and without uttering a word turn back into the room letting the bathroom door close behind him.

Ichijo stood there dazed with a confused expression written on his face but when he turned towards the bathroom, he caught the sight of himself in the mirror and realizing what the young vampire had insinuate. The Vice President of the Moon Dorm was a mess with dirt caking his hair and what look like blood splattered across his shirt and face, also staining his hands with more on the sleeve of his shirt. Takuma couldn't help but think that he was a walking nightmare, not wasting any more time he throws himself into the shower and started scrubbing at the stain wanting the feeling of being coated with his grandfather's blood to wash away.

Shaking himself away from his thought the noble vampire slowly approaches the silent brooding pureblood, stopping a few feet away from where the owner of the threatening aura was lying. Takuma was use to the haughty aura Kaname usually gives off but he has to admit this was more menacing then what he had expected. "Kanam-…" he didn't manage to finish what he had began to said when he was cut off by the pureblood who had suddenly rise from his bed and walked towards the draped window.

Both the vampire visibly flinches when the sun shines through the small opening that was made by the pureblood. The noble vampire wonders what the pureblood was looking for but didn't dare to voice out his question like he usually would do instead he took a few deep breath to calm and collect himself from the new disturbing and strange overbearing presence of the pureblood. Thinking that it's best that he keeps his quiet, Takuma remains where he was hoping that his presence there would at the very least keep the pureblood calm even for a little while.

Kaname was glad when he heard the voice of the blond vampire, even if he didn't show any trace of the emotion he did felt his heart grew lighter knowing the noble vampire was back and safe. For once the pureblood didn't felt like he need to continue with his façade of being alright in front of his friend instead let his shoulder sag as he let the tension lose all the while still keeping his eyes glue on the sight out off his window. He didn't care if the green eyed vampire would think less of him, he was just tired and weary after all the things that had happen. He wanted to be selfish one more time before he has to face the world again, face his sister again. He understand well enough why Yuki wanted to remain here, he would never be mad at her and he never deny her off what she wish, he was just glad that she still have a place in her heart for him and also wanted him by her side. Kaname was relieved that his blond friend had choose to not leave him with himself, what with all the thoughts running through his head and the growing hollow feeling in his heart he had became painfully aware off. The pureblood doesn't think he could keep his sanity if he was left alone.

Giving out another low sigh the pureblood let his forehead rest on the glass window letting the sunlight soak him with all its glory as he let his eyelid slit shut. Only when he heard faint familiar sound of the chairman voice did he let his burgundy eyes open. The blond haired former hunter was quite far from where Kaname was (which is the Moon Dorm) hence the faint sound but the pureblood could easily see him walking down the pathway that leads to the west entrance of the school with a certain silver haired hunter turn vampire by his side. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, the pureblood strain to listen in on the conversation that follow only to be disappointed when he hears nothing but the rustling sound of nature. Whatever they were talking about, it was in a far low voice for any vampire in the Moon Dorm to even catch.

The pureblood let his gaze slid toward the west entrance and was surprise when his eyes immediately lock with a pair of blue twin orbs that seem to make him froze. As the initial surprise at getting 'caught' fade, Kaname let his eyes take in the sight of the unknown male vampire that was standing next to a black car parked just outside the west entrance.

Something nags in his head telling him that he had met this vampire before, maybe sometime in his past he has but as frustrating as it is he couldn't remember. He frown as once again he couldn't remember where he had seen that face before, this wasn't the first time he had this problem but he have came to accept that some memories of his childhood is blurred. Other time it could be just a blank space but after countless years of clinging onto it he had decide to just let it be. He remembered asking Haruka and Juri about it on countless occasions but after awhile decided to stop after witnessing their expression immediately grew sad and weary each time he ask.

Breaking from his musing, the pureblood wasn't surprise when the hunter pair he had been watching stopped in front of the unknown noble vampire who had by then averted his gaze away from the pureblood's own calculating gaze. Kaname was now more confused then anything, sure he had predicted that the hunter pair would met up with the vampire but he hadn't been expecting the silver haired teen to then follow the vampire into the black car.

As the car drives away from the school, Kaname turns towards his silent blond friend who had stayed this whole time only watching the pureblood. The pureblood let his gaze lock with the noble for a moment letting a silent exchange to past through them and without further delay, the green eyed vampire wordlessly turns and walk out the door leaving his pureblood friend to his thought.

After Takuma disperse the group of vampire that had waited for him down in the common room and reassured the pureblood princess that Kaname was fine and just resting, he made his way back towards the room he shared with his auburn haired friend. But before he walked into his room, he past the door leading to the male pureblood's room. Only when he was satisfied with whatever he was there for did he turns toward where his room was. He shudder remembering the eyes that had greeted him when he had called out to the pureblood, never in his life did he ever expect to see so much turmoil filling the pureblood burgundy eyes. The Ichijo heir was glad his friend has wake from whatever stupor he had been in, he was more please when he saw the flash of emotion that past through the pureblood eyes that seem to drown the other emotion present at that moment. Even if it is curiosity.

* * *

Kaien Cross release a heavy sigh as he sat back on the chair in his office before his left hand blindly search his table until it lands on the letter that has his name written on it along with traces of green wax lingering at the opening of the envelope. After a long pause as if he was hesitant, he pick the parchment up and quickly scan his eyes through the opening of the envelope.

After picking through the content the blond man slowly pulls out a photo that was previously hidden in the letter and let his eyes scan through it once again. On the photo was the image of a dark haired child with burgundy eyes that he was very familiar with. Though it was suspicious how the picture of the Kuran prince falls in the hand of this unknown sender it was the least of his concern right now.

The blond man's eyes trace the fine feature of the beautiful woman that was holding the dark haired child in the photo. She was striking to say the least with her crimson hair and deep purple eyes both of which contrast greatly with her pale complexion that seem to glow under the soft lighting in the picture. She had her arms around the boys and both of them were smiling and look to be oblivious to the fact that their picture was being taken. Whoever the woman is Kaien knows she plays a great role as to why the Ancient are now speaking up and coming out of their long seclusion.

The former hunter didn't understand why he was trusted with this story but until matter is resolve and things didn't get out off hand he will keep this to himself. Though his mind will always wonder about the woman in the picture who he realizes now is one of the Ancient.

_**

* * *

**_

Side Story

_**Saike : I Found Someone Important To Protect**_

"Come Saike…lets not linger." The voice belongs to a person that had suddenly come into my house one night. Oka-san and Otou-san was not around at that time, actually they haven't been around for some time now. I don't know where they are and every time I ask the maids and servant they only keep to their silent while still throwing me saddened look. I hate that look so much right now.

The male vampire had barge into my room through the window which cause quite a stir amongst the servant but they did nothing to stop him when he looked at them and then continue to tell the maids to pack up my things quickly. They obeyed like any other would obey a higher power, because that's what I felt the male vampire was. He sat on the window seat quietly after that whiles the maids all fuss around with preparing my luggage, his eyes never left my form and mine never left his. We stayed like that, observing each other until the maids announced that everything was ready. He had dismissed them then, a permanent dismissal signifying that they no longer serve the household.

Only after all the other occupant of the house had left leaving only the still unnamed vampire and I alone did he move for the luggage set aside next to my bed. The maid had pack all of my things into two large bags which the older vampire then lifted into his arm with not much of and effort. He then turns to walk out off the room, only pausing when he hear no footstep following after him. Turning around, he caught my eyes and hesitantly I begin to follow him.

We arrived at a large manor after travelling for a while. The older vampire then proceed to knock on the door a few time, they waited after that for the knock to be answered but when no one did the older vampire heave out a aggravated sigh and carelessly flung the door open before walking in and dumping the two bags on the floor next to the door. I step in after him wearily, closing the door after that and let my gaze wonder around the beautifully furnished manor. The sound of soft footstep reaches my ear and snaps me out of my daydreaming as I turn to face the source of the noise.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Though the tone used by the person that had just entered was anything but pleasant. Saike take in the sight of the petite figure standing at the doorway leading to what seems like the underground basement, he had to admit that it was strange seeing the crimson hair, deep purple eyes and the pale skin belonging to the female who he felt had the same aura as the older male. The colour was such a contrast but he couldn't help but think that it suited the pretty lady quite well, though he think red eyes would be more fitting for her.

"Who's this?" the sound of the lady's voice close to him broke him out of his musing. Back to paying attention to his surroundings, he found the lady was now in front of him bending a little to be at his height which was shorter then the usual boy his age would average at. He flush when his eyes met with those deep purple orbs and trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught staring, he bow his head to broke her gaze and shift his feet from one to the other clearly showing his nervousness while being around this two unknown vampire.

"Saike." Was the short replay that came from the older male vampire as he glance at the child, his eyes lighted with silent amusement at seeing the child's anxiousness.

"I'm guessing he's yours…the resemblance is uncanny." The female said as she slowly circle the small child that was standing in her house. It was true, the child was almost an exact copy of the older male with the eyes and obvious age difference the only thing they have for dissimilarity.

"He's not my father." Saike had finally gained enough courage to utter this word. The lady turns towards him in confusion before her gaze shift back towards the older male with obvious irritation in her eyes. "Do you know who he is Saike." The lady asks him while her gaze was still stuck on the older vampire. When she saw him shake his head from side to side as an answer, her gaze grew dangerously sharp as it turns into a glare.

Choosing to spare the older male for now, the lady then turn back towards him with an almost gentle gaze. She kneels in front of the child and lightly brushes her fingers through the child's unruly black hair. "My name's Ushio. I'm going to take care of you from now on." The lady's voice was like a harp ringing in his ears, he felt content at finally been given a name to go with a face and knowing that the pretty lady will take care of him now. Strangely he didn't feel threatened or unsafe, he didn't even care to ask about his parent or why is he going to be in the lady's care in the first place…at least for now.

Giving up on words, the child flings his body towards the female vampire and buries his face into the crook of her neck and drowns himself in the feeling of being comfort and love. The two things he had been deprive off in the absence of his parents. The female presence was soothing and her scent was enticing but what he like the most was the smile she wore and the small laugh she lets out when he had flung himself towards her. She had kept on smiling as he pulls himself away, he could feel her pat his head trying to tame his hair as she told her off the arrangement. Looking up at the female vampire, he knows he would do anything to keep the smile on her face. His came to a conclusion then, he would protect her until his last breath.

* * *

**IMPORTANT : Do you want Ushio to go to Cross Academy??**

yeah i need to get that off my chest.. i have ask someone and she said ya so i already written a few stuff for the school part

**anyway if you want more info about this chapter (the letter, photo mentioned in the story) go to my livejournal.. you can get there through my user page 'homepage'..**

enjay and thanks for the review..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Zeichi, Ushio **__**贅血潮**_

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike **_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese divination

Ulrike (ウルリケ) – Wealth and power

_**Stylianos Ulrike**_

Stylianos (Στυλιανος) – Saint Stylianos was a 7th-century hermit from Adrianopolis in Asia Minor who is regarded as a patron saint of children

Ulrike – Wealth and power

* * *

A dark mansion stood isolated and away from the outside world. It was somehow always covered by the shadow of the forest that surrounds it, giving off an illusion of inexistent. No one knows who it belongs to. No one knows if even there is someone living it that place and now after so many years has past by, none now knows of its existent.

The manor was always dark, only occasionally lid by a dim light that come from the soft glow of a few candle here and there though the light is never seen past the heavily draped window. Each room and every corner of the manor was unusually darker tonight showing no sign of movement or life, everything was just so still. If you didn't know any better you would think this place wasn't inhabited by anyone. The occupant of the house was still in bed it seems and none roam the hall even though it is already well past their waking time.

The stillness of the house was suddenly broken by a heavy gasp followed by a sudden jerking movement as an occupant of one of the many room in the manor jolt awake from his slumber and shooting up into a sitting position on his bed.

Zero wasn't sure what woke him up from his restless sleep only that it makes his skin crawl. He sat there on his bed panting a little as he try to get his bearing and shake himself free off the strange feeling he had felt. But dread soon follow after, the feeling wasn't going away it seems and instead it only manifests itself more and more. Zero became acutely aware of his surroundings with every second that ticks by, feeling the air he breathe pulsing with a strange rotten stench accompanied with some sickening sweet scent. His body felt heavy and his joint felt like it was trying to pull itself free from its natural position. Everything hurts and the feeling of unconstraint power slowly bearing down on him didn't really help with the sudden nausea he had developed.

Zero senses were in a harsh overdrive. He sees, hear, smell and feel everything around him as if everything is just a breath away from his skin. But what disturb him the most was that he could actually taste the power pulsing in the air which absorbs rapidly through his skin like a sponge would water. Zero felt himself grew scared for the first time since he came to live in this manor. He could hear the rapid thumping of his own heart in his ears as he struggle to get himself off of the bed but only manages to stumble and fall onto the floor where he stayed unmoving as he felt himself loses control of his own limb.

Realizing he need to regain control of himself, he begin concentrating on other thing beside his heightening senses and the pain that was lacing through his body right now and instead concentrate on his breathing which has long turn into ragged panting.

He held his breath in for a few second longer that usual before letting it out. Drew another one and held it in for the same length of time and let it out. The process repeated for more then five minutes before Zero finally gotten his trembling body under control and the extensive pain that had assaulted his body was no longer felt. In his mind Zero know the pain was still there but he realize that his body had numb itself up in a way to preserve his sanity.

He hears it then, the gentle thumping of a heart that was not his own ringing in his ear. It was faint, almost inaudible but thanks to his heightened sense it was as clear as daylight. He could swear that it's beating in sync with his own heart but Zero simply pushes that thought away thinking he was still a little delirious from all the pain.

Though strangely as weak and pained his body was, Zero couldn't help but felt full. As if his energy and strength was at its peak but because of that it simply left him spent and depleted.

The silver haired teen lay there on the floor while he continues to listen to the heartbeat echoing in his ears as it slowly but surely grew stronger. Each beat he hears gave Zero reassurance that he wasn't imagining thing and that whoever the heart belong to was there. The gentle beating of the heart slowly begins to lull him into sleep but a sudden shift in the air cause him to jolt awake once more and with a start Zero realize the heartbeat he was listening to was beating rapidly. He felt his ears was about to burst with the sudden raise in momentum of the heartbeat but everything was drown out when Zero suddenly hears a terrifying ear splitting screaming coming from somewhere in the manor.

It took more then a few second for the horrifying sound to finally register in his head and with a sudden dread he realize who it belongs to. It's been awhile since he heard his twin scream, he remember always being there to wake his brother up when he had a nightmare but that was years ago. Zero scamper to pick himself off the floor, forcing his numb and tired body to move as the scream of his twin counterpart wore on. He held onto anything in his path towards the door as he tries to stable himself. Zero felt the strength in his leg was almost nonexistent as he stumble and fall with every step he took that after awhile of only stumbling on his own foot he resign into simply crawling his way towards the room that his brother occupy.

It feels like year for Zero until he finally reaches the door that lead to his brother's room. The moment his fingers touches the door knob, it became eerily silent. No more screaming was heard and the surrounding was so tranquil that it makes him feel suffocated by the sudden stillness. Zero grew more frantic then that he had basically tore open the door out of its hinges and move swiftly towards where he could see a figure lay on the bed. His mind didn't think of anything else as he moves to check on the boy that lay there.

Zero move with delicate ease as he gently cup his identical face. He grew rigid then when what he seeing finally sets in his brain.

"Ic-..Ichiru?..." Zero could hear the hoarseness in his voice. His eyes travel to take in the sight of his younger twin. "You…you're alive.." he spoke with a trembling voice before engulfing the fragile looking figure into a hug.

Zero couldn't believe it. His brother was truly alive just like that strange vampire had said him to be. Zero has long since lost confident towards the blue eyed vampire words after more then a month has past since their first meeting and still no sign of life was shown by his dear brother. But here was prove, he could feel his brother's heart beating strongly against his chest and after a long agonizing waiting, he could see his brother's eyes, identical to his own.

"Z…Ze..ro?…wh…wha-!?" The faint words coming from the younger teen was abruptly stopped when he suddenly doubled over in his brother arm.

Zero was shock when his brother all of a sudden doubled over in his arm. Ichiru was panting and seemingly gasping for breath with one of his hand clutching onto the cloth above his chest while the other digging painfully into Zero's arm.

"It-…it hurts!!!" The silver haired teen in Zero arms cry out as his voice slowly turns into many whimper of pain before fading away into silent.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was not sure what had woken him from his much needed sleep only that it was strong enough to cause his senses to go wild in alarm. He was wary as he search for any source of his unease around his room. Finding none, he expand his search all across the academy, feeling every single vampire presence at the school building and the humans all at their dorms fast asleep. Other then the pureblood himself, not one thing was out of place tonight. These facts only prove to unsettle the pureblood more then he already is.

The moon dorm was empty except for the lone occupant staring distractedly around his room. Burgundy eyes hides behind long lashes when the vampire realize that there really was no threat near him but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was a new presence very close to him. Now that the pureblood was more awake and begin to concentrate more, the felt the distinct feeling of being surrounded by this strange presence. Feeling more confused then ever, the dark haired vampire tries to seek after the source of this apparent presence

Kaname's heart give a sudden jolt and the pureblood could swear (to himself only that is) that his heart had skipped a bit when with a start, he realize that the presence was not _surrounding_ him but instead came _from_ him. The pureblood raise his right hand hesitantly and rest it above his wildly beating heart. He could feel that foreign existence more strongly there then any other part of his body.

Shaking his thought away from this sudden and startling occurrence, the pureblood climb out of his bed and when to look for his blood pill which he had left in his study room. He couldn't really think straight with his thought still in jumble. Not wasting any time, the vampire chug down more tables then usual before picking up a glass of water to wash it all down. It disturbs him greatly the way he had been acting and feeling this past month. Ever since Rido death his mind have now more time to think about himself instead of his long time plan regarding his and his sister freedom and future. Yuki was safe and, that's all that's matter…isn't it.

His mind never rest ever since that day and he had barely any decent sleep. His body was at its limit and every one realizes it, which was why he's all alone now in the Moon Dorm. Yuki and Takuma had came to his room last night and manage to persuade him to take more rest and skip class for a few days just so that his body will have time to respite even if just a little.

Thing have gone back to normal after class had begin a couple of day after the attack on the academy. Both the Day Class and Night Class student have easily slip back into their daily routine and it seem that nothing had change at all. But for Kaname, the absent of a certain silver haired hunter who was almost like his enemy was too noticeable for him to brush off. Kaname curse himself once more for thinking about the hunter. He shouldn't be concern about that boy, he was just after all simply a used pawn after all, well in this case a used knight would be more precise but his mind seem to like playing games with him. His mind plays back to the scene he had witness more then a month ago of the hunter climbing into a car with the unknown blue eye vampire. Kaname had felt a distinct atmosphere of familiarity when his eyes had lock with the jagged haired vampire but he had also hear a threatening voice shouting in his head.

Kaname wasn't sure of what to make of the new vampire and he still haven't figure out why he had felt so familiar to him. The pureblood was sure none of the other noble under his care knows of the blue eyed vampire since he have had detailed information on each vampire, down to the person they past by on the street when they were still but a child, and the unknown vampire was never once seen in the report. What trouble him more was the fact that Zero Kiryu, the vampire hater, without so much as a glance of distaste towards the newcomer, had followed the vampire to wherever he was going. Even more so, Kaname realize now the hunter seem to have an air of trust if not mutual understanding towards the jagged haired vampire the day he had see them leave the academy.

Kaname also undergo a strange transformation the moment he sees the hunter and vampire leave in their car. The hollow feeling in his chest which he had try very hard to ignore felt to have doubled over a course of a few second. The pureblood had manage to hide his pain from Takuma then but the moment the noble had cleared his room, the pureblood had simply lost strength in his body and had slump down onto the floor where he stay for the rest of the remaining day and night trying to chase the agonizing emptiness he was feeling away.

He still wasn't sure why he has that hollowness feeling in the first place. The pureblood had played with the idea that he was simply born with it. It would make his life easier if he thinks like that, that it was just a defect he have that was non treatable but that idea was just too foolish to be brought to light in the first place.

So the dark haired vampire had come to accept that whatever it is, the agonizing feeling have had a cause. Somewhere in his blurred past, someone had did something that would cause his future self to feel this pain and since he have no recollection of what or who would have been the cause of this defect in him, Kaname found himself at a lost.

Kaname peaceful thinking was suddenly broke by the uncharacteristic twitch on the pureblood face. His brow was furrowed as he felt the new presence grew stronger in his body. If he could descried it, Kaname would say that it felt like the existence was anchoring itself deep within his core and not letting go. Though strangely now Kaname welcome this presence as it seems to soothe the aching he was feeling. Sitting down on one of the chair littering the room, the pureblood gave out a sigh of relief and close his eyes as something akin to drug begin to circulate through his body. Kaname realize that his blood felt thicker but he quickly kick the thought aside as he tries to relax his body and let his mind go.

A sudden rasping pain makes itself known then, breaking the pureblood out of his dreamlike rest. The pain was dull at first and didn't bother the vampire much but then his chest felt constricted and grew tighter and tighter like it was crushing on one another.

With shaky hands the pureblood took almost a handful of pills out of the container, Kaname proceed to once again chug it all down before taking a small sip of water. These have been routine for the past few weeks for the pureblood. As if he doesn't already have many problem on his plate, right now he need to keep himself in check or he fears that no amount of blood pill or even his dear little sister's blood would be enough to help sate his thirst.

* * *

Zero wasn't quite sure how he once again found himself walking (well running actually) down the winding staircase going deeper into the earth before he found himself in an open space where he then ran towards the only light source that open up to be a pathway. He recalls the first time he had step into this pathway. It was innocent enough that he had stumble into finding the basement. He didn't think much of it at that time, Zero had wanted to waste a bit of time by looking around the manor he was currently leaving in.

_At first glance he thought the basement to be a far cry from all the other room and spaces inside the manor. It was dull and grey, with no life whatsoever but then something unexpected occurred. A dim light suddenly illuminated the dark room and to Zero's surprise a door now stood in front of him. He had thought to leave the basement then, afraid that he may had stumble upon on something that was not his to snoop around on. He had just turn his back on the lighted door when suddenly the room was filled with sound of crack and grinding of rock. When he had turn once more back to the door, he had found it open and something Zero couldn't quite name seems to call for him._

_His mind was completely blank when he saw the open door that without a second thought he had step through the intricately designed door. He didn't notice then but when he had walk down the staircase and found himself in an open like space, he realizes that the door was strangely build but he decided to not think to much into it since this is a house belonging to someone quite powerful (plus them being a vampire would contribute to many strange things happening around him)._

_Zero woke from his dreamlike state when he saw the blue eyed vampire that had brought him to this manor standing very still in front of him. Zero almost mistake him to be a statue if it wasn't for the rise and fall of the vampire chest. He approaches the vampire warily after a few moment of staring. Only when he was just a few steps away from the blue eyed vampire did he realize that the vampire was staring off to something. Turning his gaze towards the general direction of the vampire gaze, Zero was face with the sight of two towering ice like crystal that seem to be growing from the floor of the room up to its ceiling._

_The towering crystal was very thick but somehow Zero could still see through the sheet of crystal very clearly. He focused his gaze on the root of the towering crystal and at first he thought his eyes had deceived him when he saw someone in the crystal. Blinking a little to clear his field of vision, he once again let his gaze settle on the sight before him. With a sudden jolt, Zero realizes that it wasn't just one but it seems there were two individual lying frozen in the towering crystal._

_Zero could felt his breath hitch as him hand start to tremble at the sight of the two pale figures that lay there unmoving. Turning his gaze towards the vampire who had remain silent and detached beside him, Zero cautiously spoke the thing that he wanted to ask the most._

"_Ar-are they…dea-" Zero begin asking as his eyes turn to rest upon the still figure but was cut off before he could finish his sentence by the noble vampire._

"_Not dead!.." the vampire said almost hurriedly, seemingly anxious as he step closer to the two still figure that was incased in the translucent crystal. "No…they can't die. Not truly…" he trail off. The blue eyed vampire was muttering under his breath and Zero couldn't help but think that may be the vampire has lost his senses._

_The teen snap back into reality when the vampire suddenly turns towards him before lifting his hand and point towards the figure that was located closes to where they stood. Understanding the jagged haired vampire silent word, he then step warily closer towards the walls of ice like crystal that was surrounding the taller of the two unconscious figures._

"_She is the reason that you and your brother are here right now." The vampire voice shakes him from the trance he were in when he had sets his eyes on the female figure incased in the crystal. Zero only stood there trailing his eyes over the incased figure seemingly not really registering what the vampire had said to him and if he did he didn't question it any further. He had long since come to term that when it comes to this particular vampire everything would reveal itself in due time._

Zero broke out of his musing when the sound of running foot step grew louder in his ear. Shaking himself from the thought of the pale lady he had seen, he turns to his present problem. He had stayed with Ichiru for almost an hour after he had found his brother moving and alive. Ichiru had stayed in his arm unmoving for quite some time that Zero had thought he may have lost his brother once again but then his brother had abruptly sat up and broke away from his hold before storming out of the room. Zero was left staring wide eye at the door before finally coming to his senses and chase after his brother.

He had run at random at first, not sure which way his brother had taken but when he had catch sight of his younger twin he barely recognized him. Ichiru was running at a very fast pace down the staircase before actually jumping the rest of the remaining set of steps and landing perfectly on his feet. Zero had continued to chase after him when Ichiru had went down the basement and through the dimly lighted open door. He couldn't understand how his twin seems to be able to found his way here.

Zero broke away from his thought when the narrow pathway suddenly opens up into a vast space where the air filtering through felt to be crackle with unseen power. There, a few feet in front of him was Ichiru staring wide eye at the vastness of the room. Zero muse that his younger twin look like a kid who had found a great treasure. Zero also let his gaze travel across the room.

Everything seem to be in place, the painting on the wall seems to sway a little by non-existing breeze like they had been when his first came here and more importantly the two tower of ice like crystal seem to shine just as brilliantly as they had before with both the unmoving figure still perfectly entomb.

But the peace was suddenly broken by the sound of voices coming from somewhere within the room. Zero let his gaze travel wildly across the room as he rushes to his twin before standing in front of him protectively. Zero may have not talk much with the vampire who had brought them here, but he was sure that voice does not belong to blue eyed vampire.

"Zero?.." Ichiru question uncertainly as he grip onto his brother left hand.

Zero didn't reply to his brother as his eyes found what it was searching for. There, near to the towering crystal was two figures facing one another, both was very still. One of the figure Zero recognize instantly to be the previously unknown vampire who had brought him here but looking at the figure standing across the vampire, Zero see a mirror image. At first Zero thought it to be only one person who was facing a mirror since both seem to look to be the exact copy of one another but then he caught the subtle difference there was.

The other figure may have look the same as Saike is but he seem to be older in some way. The most distinct difference between to two identical figures was the eyes colour where one was the coldest colour of blue ice and the other a yellowish gold that could resemble the burning orbs of a cat. Both of the vampire was staring heatedly at one another with the blue eyed one seems ready to pounce on the other. All the while Zero was observing the two figures he could feel his brother pressing himself closer to him as the air in the room felt to be growing colder and colder.

His concentration on the two identical vampires was broken when the sound of a few cracked glasses replace the silent. Both his and the other occupant of the room gaze shifted towards the source on the sound only to be met with a wall of towering crystal. Zero didn't see anything that would cause the noise at first but the sound of breaking glass grew more recognizable and he saw cracks starting to appear on the ice like crystal that was entombing the lady of the house.

Not a second after the crack was seen, the whole tower shatter. Glass like material flew everywhere and cutting everything in its path. Zero barely manages to cover his brother before he was battered by tiny million pieces of broken shard slicing through his skin and cloth. A cry of pain from underneath him makes Zero realize that a few sharp pieces had managed to break through his barrier. Zero could smell blood as he peak his eyes open to assess the situation. His brother cheek was cut at the side but miraculously before Zero's eyes the wound begin to close and the skin repair itself almost instantaneously leaving not a trace of blood or scar behind.

The sound of breaking glass had stop by then but Zero continue to look at his brother now healed wound as if it was the single most amazing thing in the world. Ichiru pried his eyes open when he heard the room became silence once more. Zero snap out of his wonder when he sees his brother looking at him confusedly. He release Ichiru and stood straight expecting pain to assault his body but stop when he feel none of what he expected.

Checking himself, Zero realizes that he too like his brother was cut free. He know the shard had landed on him, his torn cloth was prove enough for that but even with his vampire healing power he knows he couldn't heal that quickly. But all of that was forgotten when an immeasurable presence make itself known to Zero's senses yet strangely he felt no threat in it and base on how relax his brother seem to be by his side, neither did he.

Slowly Zero shifted and turn to look the same way his brother was looking and he barely manage to stifle a gasp of surprise at what greeted his sight.

* * *

Saike wasn't sure how to feel. The preservation crystal that had entombed his beloved mother figure was scattered on the floor leaving the lady untouched. He barely contain his pleasure when he saw the eyes fluttering open but the pleasure was quickly replaced by an unknown feeling.

The pale lady blink a couple of time trying to focus her eyes before raising herself up into a sitting position on the marble table. Saike wasn't sure what to make of her. The eyes that was staring at him was red instead of the usual comforting deep purple that it was suppose to be. The crimson coloured hair that he love to bury his face in was now a few shade darker and longer then it use to be that it spill and cascade over the stone table. But the thing that Saike notice more then any of the changes in the Ancient is the aura that surrounds her. It was just unbearable being around this new raw aura that Saike felt that this person he couldn't possibly be the female Ancient he have consider to be his mother.

No one uttered a word as they continue to look at the female vampire who in turn was also gazing calculatingly at each and every one of them before finally her gaze landed on the twin hunter who stood some distance away from her.

"I don't want what's mine to be tainted." The word that escaped her lips was detached yet it rings warmly in Ichiru ears. But her voice was easily drowned out by a cry of pain from his twin. Blood was what he sees first as he turn his gaze to the right to look at her brother and the next thing he knows, Zero was lying at his feet in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

I put up a rough sketch of Ushio (both before and after the change) at my livejournal page.. there's also my rambling there about this chapter..

Enjoy =3


	9. Chapter 9

**Do you want Ushio to be a **_**Night Class**_** student or a **_**Day Class**_** student?**

The stury will be in no particular POV so yeah ou may be a little confused with m jumping here and there… I'm sorry about that…

I've just read that someone had rip-off **ChainedHs2rt** story… It wasn't just the story plot they took but everything word by word except they changed the OC's name and a few thing here and there… I mean really, if you want to steal someone story be smarter about it (lol I got a feeling that I'm going to be flame here) and no I'm not encouraging people to steal… But anyway it left me a little weary and also disappointed that someone would do that… It's the author's hard work they taking credit for, so whoever you are you really should be ashamed of yourself…

Well no more negative things… now let get onto the story =3

_**

* * *

**_

Zeichi, Ushio

_**贅血潮**_

Ushio (潮) – Tide ; sea

Zei (贅) – Luxury, live extravagantly, indulge in the utmost luxury

Chi (血) – Blood

_**Saike Ulrike **_

Sai (才) – Ability (talent)

Ke – One of eight trigrams in Chinese divination

Ulrike (ウルリケ) – Wealth and power

_**Stylianos Ulrike**_

Stylianos (Στυλιανος) – Saint Stylianos was a 7th-century hermit from Adrianopolis in Asia Minor who is regarded as a patron saint of children

Ulrike – Wealth and power

* * *

Zero wasn't sure what to make of the lady in front of him but it seem that his younger twin have no such trouble. Ichiru was laying his head peacefully on the red haired lady's lap with a content sigh as the lady gently stroke and weave her fingers into his silver tresses.

The lady had not spoken a word since her release from the confine of the crystal coffin but the way she handle herself was hauntingly familiar. Another content sigh from his brother broke him out of his thought as his gaze once more move towards his twin. Ichiru had been acting weird ever since he had woken up screaming just a couple of hour before. He was acting more like how Zero remembers him to be when they were a child, before ever meeting the pureblood Shizuka. It unnerve him to see his twin being so innocent and carefree under the lady vampire's attention but it unnerve him more knowing the crimson haired lady's eyes was solely focused on him.

He didn't remember much of what happen before he had fallen unconscious. He did though remember crystal glass breaking and locking eyes with dark crimson orbs before a searing pain claw through his neck. The last thing he remembers before falling into oblivion was that of his vision filling with the red of his own blood.

When he had woken, his body was numb on high. Zero remembers ever having this feeling only once and that was right after he had drunk the blood of Kaname Kuran. Breaking away from his sleeping haze he realizes that there were eyes on him and he suddenly register the soft beating of two heart quite near to where he lay. Zero slowly pry his eyes open and was glad that the lighting of the room he was in was low. Moving his gaze around, he saw candles littering around the room. The subtle sound of breathing took his attention away from the light source and his gaze immediately lock with those of the one he had seen before he went unconscious.

Zero kept his gaze lock with the owner of the red twin orbs as he slowly help himself up into a sitting position on the couch. He raises his hand towards his neck when he felt a sudden warmth emitted from it. Only then did he realize that there was dry blood, his blood staining the shirt he wore though he couldn't find any source of where the blood came from. A rustling of cloth caught his attention once more and his unfocused eyes move back to stare at the lady sitting serenely in front of him. She was still staring fondly at him and when she caught his eye her head tilt slightly to the right as if she was trying to assess him further. It was then Zero saw that his brother was also there in the room and resting silently on the lady's lap.

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up." Zero snap away from his thought with a sudden jolt when the lady finally speak after all the silent. Her voice was soft and comforting, almost like that of a mother.

* * *

The sound of people arguing greeted his ears as he slowly descends the stairs. Zero had taken the still unnamed lady's advice and when to shower and change his cloth. He was shock to say the least when he had taken a quick glance at the mirror. There on the left side of his neck, the taming mark that was tattooed onto his skin were no longer visible. Instead in its place was some intricate pattern with a deep shade of red that Zero had remembered seen down at the 'basement'. Based on the way the different brush of line seems to be connected, Zero came to the conclusion that it forms a single character or word though what the word mean he does not know. It disturb him how easily his was taking all the changes around and on him this past few month. Though the vampire that had taken him and his brother from the academy had told him of the general idea of the Ancient he never really did disclosure any information that Zero had wanted to know. Not of the reason of why he and his brother was here or even the simples thing as knowing the blue eyed vamprire's name. Everything was just so secretive that it amazed Zero that he had stayed sane for the past few month. He doesn't know if it's a good think or if it's a bad thing but one thing for sure, he was going to get his answer tonight.

It didn't take long for Zero to find the source of the arguing which centre in the conservatory or at least what appear to be once since that area was like any other window in the house, draped with heavy draping to keep out the light. Zero had to walk through the living room to get to the conservatory and on his way there he had notice that both his brother and the crimson haired lady was no where to be found. Zero had tried to sense out his brother then but with all the power fluctuation in and around the manor, he found it difficult.

Zero gave out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother standing there in the conservatory. The younger twin was discreetly standing in the shadow watching the two arguing vampire though the crimson haired lady was still no where to be seen. Zero languidly moves towards his brother who moves closer towards him when he saw who it was. Ichiru seem to look for comfort in his brother warmth as the boy gently nuzzles his cheek into his older twin's shoulder.

"That still doesn't justify your action to release her from the sleep she was in." The hissing voice of the icy eyed vampire broke Zero out of his thought as his attention once more moves to the argument that was happening in front of him. He wasn't so sure about what they had been arguing about but from what he could catch, whatever they're arguing about revolves around the lady of the house.

"She needs to be woken up sooner or later boy." The older male vampire voice was lace with annoyance that was also clearly showing on his face. "Just be thankful it was me and not the others that had took the initiative to do so. Otherwise she won't be so lucky as to have a gentle wake up call."

"Her mind could be damaged because of your impatie-" The younger vampire voice was easily drowned out when a gentle voice suddenly spoke up from behind the twins.

"How irritating…talking about me as if I am not here." The lady's voice caught them by surprise and you could see the twin gave a little jump at hearing it. Ushio had barely managed to keep in her amused chuckle at seeing the two silver haired teen looking so surprise as they whip their head towards her direction.

"They're too much alike, those two…even if they don't see it." Ushio continues with a silent chuckle as she lean her small frame onto the wall of the conservatory. In her hand was a glass of red wine (by what Zero could smell). Zero watches her pull out a couple of blood pills and put them in the wine. The three of them remain silent (while having the argument in the background) as he tablets slowly dissolve in the liquid. When it did, she raises the wine glass and drinks it in one gulp, not caring that some of the wine was flowing over and trailing down her chin and neck.

Zero stare at the tantalizing sight but his mind was far from the thought of her blood. It confuses him as to why the lady would need the blood pills. Zero remembers a few weeks ago the blue eyed vampire had mention to him (after much pestering) about her kind. The Ancient was what vampire nowadays calls them but they are considered to simply be a myth by people who know the story of this powerful being. The vampire had told him the general idea of what the Ancient are and of their power. One of the things that the blue eyed vampire had said resounded in his head, _the Ancient doesn't need to drink blood to survive, not for a long time now_. If what the vampire had said was true then the Ancient also does not suffer from blood lust, so why was the lady taking blood pills.

When Ushio was wiping away wet trail of the mixture on her skin she saw Zero and Ichiru continually starring at the empty wine glass in her hand. "It does taste very good…barely contain the blood lust." The offhanded statement throws Zero mind into a frenzy and what earlier confusion he have of the lady grew at that statement. _'How can that be…the vampire at the academy seem to find no fault in the blood tablet…hell they been living off it for a couple of years now and it seem to be able to keep their blood lust at bay.'_

Zero's trail of thought came to an abrupt stop when he felt a sudden tug on his hand and the next thing he knows he and his brother was embraced by the crimson haired lady who show no sign that she was letting go anytime soon.

Back with the two arguing vampire in the conservatory, they both seem to be calming themselves down and stand where they was in silent while gazing at the hugging trio by the doorway. It seems they had given up on trying to win the argument and opt instead to gaze calculatingly at the lady of the house. The trio remains oblivious with the silence and you could see the two silver haired teen slowly loosen up in the female Ancient embrace, a content expression pasted on all three of their faces.

"She doesn't seem to remember her self…" The younger of the two male vampire whisper worryingly towards the older version of himself while still keeping his gave on the female Ancient.

"So it seems." The older vampire replies softly, both of them using a low voice so only the vampire next to them can hear their words. "Maybe they will help her cope." He didn't need to explain his words as both of them turn to gaze expectantly at the trio.

* * *

"You didn't tell them your name?" Ushio question the icy blue eyed vampire in a horrified manner. She took the time to hit him over the head gently with the book she was holding as the vampire in question shook his head.

"Where are your manners?" The lady continues reprimanding the young jagged haired vampire as he try to shield away from her scolding gaze. "You're turning more and more like that man I swear…even if you don't like it."

The blue eyed vampire snap at that, "Don't characterize me with the likes of him." He hisses despondently while pointing at the older version of himself (who had chosen to ignore the comment) in an uncouth manner. Another gently slap in the head was all it took for the blue eyed vampire to settle back into his seat dejectedly.

"Now be good and introduce yourself." This time it was the older male that spoke tauntingly to his younger version which earns him a nice glare from the young vampire. The blue eye vampire grumbles a little at being treated like a child but introduce himself nonetheless to the twin hunter who had been silently watching the word exchange from the start.

"Saike Ulrike." His name was quickly followed by a deep voice of the older male vampire.

"Stylianos Ulrike." He barely got his name out before Ichiru's voice jump in to interrupt.

"You're related." Ichiru stated as he eyes move from one Ulrike to the other.

"Unfortunately." Was the answer they get from the younger Ulrike as he turns to face away from the conversing grouping in a quiet huff.

"Saike only acts his age when Styli is around." Ushio said quietly to the twin hunter from where she sat next to Ichiru who was also sitting next to his brother. Both the twin could see the blue eyed noble twitch in his seat when he caught wind of what his adoptive mother had spoken. Clearly the boy has some problem with his age or at least problem with being treated like a child.

"Souka." Ichiru said directly to the lady before turning his gaze towards Saike with a childlike expression clearly painted across his face. "How old are you Saike-san?" Each word he spoke drips with innocent curiosity.

"Ichiru!" Zero gently nudges his brother in a discreet way to tell him to shut up. Well it seems other that his brother childish behavior, Ichiru hasn't change much with his innocent and subtle way of addressing sensitive things. Really, Zero could even swear that his younger twin is almost as good as that damn Kuran when it came to handling and manipulating the things he or other speaks and do.

"Well anyway…I'm Ushio Zeichi." The lady introduces herself after giving out a small amused chuckle and smiling warmly at the twins.

"Zero Kiryu" The older boy grumbles as he shifts a little in his seat. He didn't know why, but something about the female vampire's crimson eyes unnerve him. She had been constantly gazing and being close to either him or Ichiru ever since she had woken up it seems.

"I'm Ichiru." The boy sitting next to Zero introduces himself before turning to the person sitting next to him and spoke in a small voice. "We've met before Ushio-sama only…you look different now." Though Ichiru voice was barely above a whisper, Zero and the rest hear him quite clearly. For once since his younger brother had woken up from his death like slumber, Zero find him to be acting like his normal self again.

"We have?" Ushio gaze at the boy questioningly before turn her gaze over to Saike as if asking for verification on that statement. Her face was a mask of indifference but Saike could tell while he was gazing in her eyes that calm was the farthest thing she was feeling inside. She must be really confused right now. The blue eyed vampire turn his gaze away from the female as he tries to collect his thought and stop thinking about what he had seen in her eyes. After awhile of silent, it was the older Ulrike that provide her with her answer.

"You have, Nabirye" The older vampire said with a calming voice as he addresses her with her old nickname to gain her attention. His gaze on her was intense as he continues. "I suspect about twelve years ago, before…" He said those words soberly as he left the sentence to hang before he also moves his gaze away from her eyes.

"…Twelve years?" She whispers to herself in a little amazement before tuning her gaze back to the two silver haired teen. Her face scrunches up in concentration. "……I did didn't I…" She said uncertainly as she raise her hand to stroke the younger twin's hair and watch his eyes close when she did so.. "At the park. It was dusk at that time…I think." She continues uncertainly as her gaze moves back and forth between the two silver haired teens in search of confirmation.

"Hmm.." Ichiru hum pleasantly as he held the hand that was stroking his hair close. Anyone could see that he was please with the fact that she recalls meeting him and his brother before.

"I'm glad that I finally get to learn your name."

* * *

Zero body relaxes as he once again settles himself down next to his brother on one of the living room couch. He had just return from sending (well more like carrying) the female Ancient up to her room since she was in no state of awareness.

The crimson haired lady had fallen asleep out of fatigue when the group had started talking to fill in both the twin hunter about who they are. More specifically about the more detailed background of the Ancient (it seems that the twins haven't heard the story about them), that was when they had learned that the older Ulrike is also an Ancient. To this information Ichiru had pointedly ask whether the older Ulrike was the founder of the family. He was answer with a firm and blunt 'yes' from both the Ancient before they both turn to face one another with an amusement dancing in their eyes (_'it seems that it awoke some interesting memory for them though that story is for another time'_).

Throughout the conversation, the vampire trio had managed to avoid his question on why they (he and his twin brother) were really doing there. This have left Zero more then a little irritate at the innocent expression painted on the female Ancient face. After that, Saike had skillfully turned the topic around so that they were speaking about common random things. No one had notice the silent female Ancient slowly lulling to sleep, not until her head had fallen silently onto Ichiru's shoulder that is.

"She's acting so childish…and her mood keep swinging everywhere.." the older Ulrike said to no one in particular as everyone stare at the sleeping female Ancient.

"She still couldn't manage her aura very well…" Saike confide in Zero and Ichiru as they nod understandingly. They had notice the aura have been fluctuating in the manor but they didn't thought that it literally tied to the female Ancient own aura.

Zero didn't know what had made him offer himself to carry the crimson haired lady up to her room but he had felt whole when he held her. It strange thinking and feeling like that with a total stranger but hell, the past few month he had spent living in this manor had been strange. But as accepting as he had been about the strange occurrence over this past few month, Zero only ever felt this whole when he was with Ichiru when they were smaller and when he had drank Ichiru blood in the cellar.

With his train of thought he couldn't help but hoping that maybe now that there was no more animosity between them and only silent understanding, he could feel that complete feeling of having his brother near him again.

* * *

Toga Yagari was not happy. Not one bit. Not only did he just yesterday found out that his former student was not in school, but instead the boy was somewhere out there with some vampire that he have never heard of. How did he found out you ask? Via a freaking _letter_ written to him by a certain eccentric blond _idiot_ of a former hunter that goes by the name of Kaien Cross.

The hunter's footstep could be heard echoing through the walls of the hallway as he strides towards the office of the Cross Academy's headmaster. Throwing the door to the office open, the hunter stood there silently as he took something out of his coat pocket. He fumbles with it a little before opening it up to reveal a letter with the blonds' handwriting. The raven haired man then pointed towards the bottom of the pages where it was clearly written in bold handwriting.

'_P/S : What do you know about the Ancient?' _

"What other thing have you been hiding from me Cross?!" You could see the menacing air surrounding the hunter as he march closer to the quivering blond behind the desk.

* * *

Dawn was slowly approaching and the small streams of morning light gradually begin to fall on the manor that stood hidden in the darkened woods. The two silver haired teen had left around an hour or so ago to get some much needed sleep. The manor once again falls into the peaceful silent it had been in for the past decade. The two Ulrike was still wide awake and sitting in the living room. Both was silent and both with question running through their mind.

"Why did you call her by another name?" Saike spoke up breaking the long silent between them.

"…You mean Nabirye?" The older vampire clarifies before tilting his head down causing his hair to fall over and shadowing his face. "Because that was her name…back then." He whispered with a detached voice towards the younger vampire.

Saike gaze confusingly at his older lookalike but choose not to push his question further seeing how unsettle the older vampire was towards the topic.

"Why does she look different?" He didn't want to admit it but he miss seeing the deep purple eyes that once belongs to the female Ancient. Now when he looks at her, he could feel fear creeping up his back and he really didn't want to feel like that about a person he cares for.

"Why wouldn't she?" The older vampire ask a little confused but seeing the genuine curious expression pasted on the younger vampire face he realize that maybe Ushio hadn't tell him _everything_ about the Ancient. "In order to survive this ever changing world we also have to be adaptable…don't you agree?" He begins while flourishing his hands a little which earn him a tiny scowl from the blue eyed vampire.

"It's just one of our…specialties you could say." He continues while giving out a little chuckle. "As you know pureblood could change their appearance by taking control of another body. This could be permanent or non-permanent base on the intention of the vampire." He pause waiting for a conformation from his descendant. Only when he sees a slight nod of his head did he continue. "We off course could do that, but its…tiring. Not to us but to the body we use. Even a pureblood body would deteriorate if we're not careful while using them. And since the only beings body that would suits us is that of our own, we don't have much choice. There's only about a dozen of our kind lift in this world, maybe less and each of them is not particularly keen in giving their body away for someone to use. So in the end we, the Ancient, do what we always do…we adapt."

"…So, you could change your appearance by will." Saike whisper, amazed by the information as he manages to put two and two together.

"To some extend." The older Ulrike said with a shrug before he gazes calculatingly at the younger vampire. "Ushio push the limits of this particular power once." At the mention of his adopted mother, Saike was all ears.

"She changes herself into a human child, didn't really care about the consequences." Stylianos begin to explain in a low voice as if he was afraid that someone would be listening in. "Some human couple took her in and she play the part of a human child very well. No one notice anything different about her and she did very well in controlling her growth to match that of a human."

"What happen then?" Saike question seeing the trouble look on the older vampire face as if he was recalling something unpleasant.

"Heh…she manage to keep the whole things to herself." He gave out a hollow chuckle when he finishes the sentence. "No one found out for a long time…not until there was a power surge in the 'system'. The next thing I know she came back holding onto some bundle of joy."

Saike stare deadpan at the male Ancient while trying to digest the new and startling information he had just heard.

"We were all surprise…angry even. But Amaury (which I heard you had the pleasure of meeting) took it the worst. He almost kill her in his blind rage, you could say he has a brother complex issue. He cares for her too much I would say." The Ancient laugh a little at his own little joke though he quickly sober up before shaking his head a little to rid himself of his thought.

"Well we stray from the topic didn't we?" The Ancient said as he raise from his seat and begin to walk out of the living room but he stop by the doorway and without looking back he spoke to the younger vampire. "She only just woken up and couldn't control her power like she use to, that's why she couldn't hold up her fake appearance that you're use to seeing. All you need to know Saike is that what she looks like now is how she truly looks. And Saike…never repeat what I told you tonight to anyone." He concludes dismissingly before disappearing from the blue eyed vampire sight.

* * *

Cross Academy was unusually silent tonight. No one could be seen roaming the school ground except for the two vampire cousin who had the pleasure of patrolling the grounds. It wasn't anything odd, they had been doing it for the past few month since the silver haired hunter that the Night Class loath so much took off somewhere. The Day Class student had ease down a bit after the whole Rido incident.

After the whole disaster that had got a good portion of the school building destroyed, headmaster Cross had choose to tell them the truth about the Night Class. A week had past since the attack and the student was growing restless with all the secrecy so he had them all gather into the hall. The reaction to the information had been mix. Some kept their calm while other grew terrified, some even try to make a run for it while shouting hurtful things to the vampire though the vampires easily brush the words away. It took Seiran and a few others a good few hours to get them all back and erased their memory. Yagari had insisted that they did it in front of the other Day Class student so that they know what was waiting for them. Kaien could swear that the hunter had just wanted to scare those students as a revenge of having to listen to all the kya-ing for the Night Class students.

In the end after countless assurance from both the headmaster and his daughter (who strangely looks a little different now), the Day Class approve of having their memory removed. It seems it was still too early to have the information trust onto them so suddenly. Though a few did refuse to have their memory remove, one of them happens to be the blond girl known as Yori. Cross counted there to be less then a dozen that had refused to get their memory redone. All of them were sworn to secrecy not to reveal the secret of the Night Class and was release to get back to their room.

Kaname had no objection about the whole arrangement, actually he had been strangely quiet and only speak when he have to since the whole Rido fiasco. Yuki had even voice out his worry to his dear old 'father' who had then talk a little to the pureblood but things didn't seem to have change much.

More then three month has past since the whole thing with the Day Class student was settled and we find the pureblood in the headmaster office. The headmaster is in his usual seat behind his cracked up desk while the pureblood had choose to seat in one of the chair in front of the blond man. Seated next to the pureblood was his beaming noble friend who has his gaze lock on the raven haired hunter standing by the window. The hunter was glaring intensely at the former hunter for the whole time with the blond man behind the desk fidgeting a little in his seat. The looks on the headmaster face clearly shows that he rather be anywhere else but under the hunter's glaring eyes.

"Erm…ano headmaster…" The blond cheery Vice Precident of the Night Class spoke up uncertainly to gain the blond man's attention. "Why did you call us here?"

The former hunter blink a couple of time in the green eyed vampire way before his gaze slowly travelled towards the pureblood sitting beside him. His gaze lingered at the distracted pureblood that seems to not be taking anything that was happening around him (not that there was anything interesting happening) in. Kaien gave a little cough to get the dark haired vampire's attention as he shift in his seat again before turning to look at all the of the occupant of the room with a serious look on his face.

"We will be having some new student coming to the school in a couple of days." The blond former hunter said with a serious voice (as serious as a child trying to be serious…which isn't much). Though his tone was serious, there was also an unmistakably traces of glee lacing through each word that if anyone had hear it they would defiantly think its is merely playful talking.

_*crickets*_

"So what?" A gruff voice broke through the awkward silent as the raged looking hunter step away from his spot by the window. The grinning face of the headmaster did not even twitch at the rough treatment of his excitement instead if even possible, he grin even more.

* * *

The afternoon sun shines down on a lone figure walking down a graveled road. The slight figure was covered with a cloak which looks to be made of a thick, heavy material. At the end of the graveled road stood what looks to be an abandoned manor though it's strangely seems to be well kept and looked after. The figure was unmistakably that of a lady base on the small frame she possessed. Slowly the figure approaches the house and without bothering to knock or do anything else except for glancing around a little, she opens the door and step into the manor.

Nothing seems to have changed since she had last been in the Kuran manor. The only difference there is to the manor is that it was now unoccupied. Everything was covered up with white sheet to keep the dust from touching the furniture or other things it was covering.

Ushio's eyes were hollow as she took in all of this while making her way deeper into the Kuran manor. Her step was graceful and fluid, giving off an illusion like she was floating across the room. One would actually think it was a ghost roaming through this hall with the way she was moving. Her vulnerable crimson eyes took everything in as she move to climb up the sets of stairs and proceed to slowly trail the familiar path that lead to her precious someone's room.

The steps she took when approaching the door was small and hesitant. Ushio gently trace the door knob before finally grasping onto it tightly with her trembling hand and let the door swing open, revealing the room. She stood there frozen for a few moment before tentatively took a step into the room as she removes the cloak that was covering her and let it fall onto the floor. Her eyes continue to trail over and across the room, taking everything in all at once. The room, like the rest of the manor was the same as what she had remembered it to be.

The female Ancient move languidly into the room and walk over towards the long high table leaning on the wall. She moves slowly, looking and tracing over the things that were set there and recalling the memories. Before long she gave out a tired sad sigh and move over to the bed where she lay herself down on her back. Her eyes stare unseeingly at the ceiling as she just lay there thinking. A lone tear fell from her eyes but she didn't seem notice them. Her gaze on the ceiling faltered a little before she gave out low painful moan and clutches her hand over her chest. She shifts her body so that she was now lying on her side and brings her knees up towards her chest so that she was now in a curling position on the bed. With a last heavy lonely sigh, she slowly close her eyes and fell into restless sleep dreaming of seeing those burgundy eyes once more.

_Kaname..._

-

Hours must have past before Ushio finally woke up from her restless sleep. The Ancient had woke up when she had felt another presence close by and moving towards where she was. Not a moment after she had sit up on the bed did a certain icy blue eyed vampire entered the room. The female didn't look all that surprise that she was found and the noble vampire didn't say a word as he slowly approaches her.

"Why am I not surprise to find you here…you do remember after all." The young vampire spoke once he had reached the bed where Ushio was sitting on. When Saike had walk into the female Ancient room and find her gone, he was upset to say the least. But he didn't need to think too much about where he could find her. He knows that she remembers but choose not to say anything about her innocent act of not remembering. Saike think that maybe she did want to forget the boy, forget the pain.

"I want him back Saike."

* * *

"Where are we going? This is definitely not the way back to the manor." Ushio question her adopted son as the car they were riding in was moving towards the opposite direction of the manor.

"It's going to be a long ride Oka-sama." The blue eyed vampire explains gently as he softy stroke his thumb over the female hand that he was holding. "I'll explain everything when we arrive, but for now please rest." He said before gazing expectantly towards his older lookalike who was also in the car sitting next to the twin hunter.

* * *

Cross sat in his office gazing down on the picture in his hands before turning his gaze towards the window as his gaze travelled across his school.

_Life here in Cross Academy was bound to get interesting._

In the mean time, Cross simply couldn't wait for the arrival of his new 'son' and 'daughter' not to mention a certain silver haired adoptive son of his will also be returning with his younger twin brother.

**

* * *

**

Do you want Ushio to be a

_**Night Class**_** student or a **_**Day Class**_** student?**

For now the vote seem to side with her being a Night Class student but it's really close so do tell me your choice.

OMG I cant believe it.. I wrote Kaname without letting him speak even a little.. It was like he was simply a presence that had no voice haha… Forgive me Kaname-sama!!!!

Ok I really had it with not writing Kaname and Ushio together… I really thought I could have Ushio at the school by two chapters and actually come face to face with Kaname by the end of the chapter but alas it didn't come out that way… But atleast she will be by the next chapter haha… I'm really looking forward (and dreading) writing about their first meeting after so long… man I have to think about how they will react and the lot (well actually just how Ushio will react since Kaname still don't remember her…) but I still need to interpret how Kaname will have a strange reaction to her waaa so hard.


End file.
